And Then I Found You
by Anuk-Su-Namun-Motou
Summary: Sequel to "We Vanished Alone"
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ So sorry but I didnt edit this yet! I just had to post it kiddies! Love you all, hope you can all comment on the first chapter of my sequel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

Waking up is a constant battle between my body and brain. I knew I needed to get up, especially with that being the first day of my new school. However, both my body and brain seemed to be aware of that fact as I forced myself to get out of bed and out of my pajamas. The slightly cool air chilled my bare skin quickly and I eagerly put on the dreaded uniform of my imminent torture. I frowned when I saw my reflection in the mirror, whoever had devised the girl's uniform was clearly daft. I brushed my hair and put some eyeliner on quickly before heading down the stairs to the storefront.

I sorted about three large bags and set them to wash in the large machines, the humming being a pleasant noise I looked forward to hearing. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the nearby cabinet and the book bag I had set close to the door before I saw Nima walking slowly by the large glass window on the left of the storefront. I saw her waving to our neighbors who were just opening up their own stores. I unlocked and pushed the door open so Nima could walk in.

"Morning, Nima!" I said warmly, enjoying her smiling face as she greeted me. She nodded and rubbed my cheek with her hand as she walked through the threshold of the door.

"You'll be late for school, Atsu-chan," she said, not wasting time to pull the other bags of dirty laundry from the waiting area and into the back.

"Hai," I said, bowing slightly before taking off into a sprint once I had gotten out the door.

I had quite the bit of endurance and stamina as I ran up three steep roads. I always enjoyed running, and as a result, I was extremely fast and could go very long distances without needing to stop. Girls hated me in gym class, then again, they hated me anyways. As I began to make out the white structure that I would soon despise in a matter of moments, I slowed down as I thought of the one that had come before it. Once I had reached a normal pace, I began to come up to other students walking into the school grounds. Looking at my watch, I saw that I had made it in under eight minutes, even though it was closer to a twenty minute walk. I touched my forehead, my fingers sliding underneath my bangs, and was not surprised to find that I had not even broken a sweat.

As I drew closer to the hordes of unfamiliar, staring faces that would ultimately decide my fate there, I began to close up. I kept my head down and I tried to ignore the whispers I was already hearing as I made my way through the double doors and into the sleek hallway.

 _"Who's that"_

 _"Look at her hair"_

 _"She must be that crazy chick that transferred"_

Aha, here we go. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would start hearing the term, crazy. As I reconsidered the weight of what that word actually meant, I examined the numbers on the doors I passed. I internally sighed praying that today would go by as quickly as possible.

By the time I had gotten through the second set of double doors, I was already regretting getting myself into this mess in the first place. I tried to keep my head down as much as possible while looking for the main office, I would have asked for help if I had half a brain but I have always enjoyed keeping to myself. Luckily I found it towards the end of the hallway and opened the door slowly, hoping that I would be the only student in there. A young looking woman sat at the desk and barely looked up as I entered the quiet office. It was nice to be away from all of the commotion in the halls, but it was almost eerily silent in there, the sound of her voice almost scaring me.

"Name?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Tanaka, Amaterasu" I responded, mimicking her tone rather expertly.

"New?" she asked, finally glancing up at me for the first time, lingering a little too long for my taste, at the tips of my long hair. Like many of the females I had already seen so far this morning, her hair was kept very short and I assumed that I was breaking some sort of fashion code everyone but I had been following.

I nodded at her question and she soon found the folder she barely looked for and pulled out my schedule. Without another word she went back to typing the moment the paper was thrust into my hands.

"So…" I started.

"You'll be late if you don't start heading to your first class," she said rather abruptly.

I did my best to reel in my anger as I spoke, "Which is where..?"

"The class numbers are on the paper," she said, not bothering to look up from her typing.

"And since I don't know where anything is, that information doesn't really aid me in such a quest," I said loudly, cutting her off. Just as her eyes paused at her typing before glancing back up at me, I bowed slightly and said a quick "Arrigato!" before bouncing out of the door.

I know I had anger issues but that chick definitely had it out for me the moment she had laid eyes on the length of my hair. As I headed out into unknown abyss of Domino High in a slight panic, I collided with another student, that in turn, collided with yet another student who ended up on the ground.

"Aya!" I yelled, desperately attempting to help her back up. I quickly expressed my sincerest apologies to both, although it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I'm so sorry but I..do you know where this is-" I asked, pointing to my first class on the paper. Rubbing her head, the girl that was formerly on the floor raised her other hand, pointing frustratingly to the door behind me. I laughed as I apologized just one more time before walking into the class just as the bell rang.

I've always seemed to make everything by the skin of my teeth. Hopefully my enamel doesn't wear out anytime soon.

A few students rushed by me as I struggled to find an empty seat. Again, I hid my face as best as I could as I saw people lean in towards each other and whisper, blatantly glancing back at me every so often.

I hate being the new girl. I hate being on an entire school's radar.

I started to get comfortable in my chair and hoped that the teacher would somehow not bring me up. Just as I had begun my silent prayer the teacher had called out for the class's attention and introduced me.

Well, so much for that.

I stood up, rather begrudgingly, slightly bowing my head and masking my face with my hair as I sat back down. And so, that's how each class went more or less for the rest of the day. Lunch, of course, being an excuse for me to hide in the library and eat my crackers in peace. Then I found my next class early and waited till the bell rang before I headed in. I found a seat in the far corner of the room by the windows and sat, exhaling as I realized that this would be the last class of the day for me.

As the others filed in, I kept my nose in one of my books as I felt the oppressive eyes of a strangers blaring into me. No longer able to take anymore abuse at the gaze of others, I glared up and saw a mane of white. The hair was heavily shading a pair of dark orbs, and even though I wasn't sure whether or not we were actually making eye contact, something about his hair and the dark features made my blood run hot and cold all at the same time.

I can't really explain what happened after that, because I seemed to get suddenly overwhelmed by almost everything and had I not already been sitting, I would have collapsed.

I could feel my hands starting to sweat and I looked down briefly to see them shaking. My mouth felt dry and my jaw locked in place as the boy continued to stand there, facing me, staring at me, perhaps..

His head raised slightly and he looked at me with a strange expression across his face - as if he recognized me. It wasn't too far fetched, I supposed, he seemed awfully familiar as well. However, for him to instill such emotion within me, I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Even when he finally took his seat next to me, he kept his left eye on me while I had my right locked onto him.

When the teacher introduced me to the class I hadn't even heard him, he proceeded to call my name enough times for me to suddenly jump out of my seat and bow, apologizing with the excuse that everyone had thus far gotten my name wrong so I wasn't ready to hear it pronounced correctly.

I heard the rumble of laughter roll through the class as they enjoyed my obvious embarrassment while I sat back down. I glanced slightly at the white haired boy next to me and saw that he seemed to be transfixed on the hair that I moved out of the way in order not to sit on it. His eyes lingered there, at the tips of my hair that fell around my hips and I could have sworn I saw him lick his bottom lip just slightly. Self consciously, I smoothed my skirt down a little and began a long braid that I hoped would avert his eyes to a nobler sight.

My literature classes were always my favorite, but I really never learned anything in them. So instead I racked my brain for the whereabouts of the mysterious boy who seemed so familiar to me. I knew I knew him, but whatever memory I might have had, seemed to have vanished.

The teacher began a serious onslaught of questioning which the entire class had no clue to answer.

I raised my hand tentatively and gave the right answer once he called on me.

"Very good, Amaterasu. Now, who can tell me what period did-"

I raised my hand again.

"19th century," I spoke in the same quiet voice as I did before.

"Looks like you're going to give Ryou here, a run for his money," the teacher challenged, gesturing to the boy next to me. He seemed noticeably uncomfortable at the mention, and I smirked at hearing his name. The teacher smiled as he continued on with lecture, while I wondered about the boy's last name. When the bell finally rang I breathed a sigh of relief as I quickly gathered my things. I looked up to maybe say something to the white haired boy, but he was already gone.

Well, that was an interesting day. I didn't even bother to look for my locker today, I thought as I slowly made my way out of the school.

The image of the boy named Ryou was etched in my mind and I had trouble thinking of anything else for some reason. Overall, today could have been worse, I mused, as I looked forward to being home once more despite the laundry and homework awaiting me. I couldn't put my finger on it though, it felt as though someone was following as I had lost myself in thought. I stopped and looked around discreetly, but could not see anyone except for the occasional passerby. Either I was imagining things or I already had a stalker. I snorted out loud at the thought that any teenage boy could be attracted enough to follow me home and not expect a serious physical injury by my hand. I continued home in my usual fast pace, and had gotten back in time to see Nima finish her last load of laundry before I took over.

"Had a good day at school, Atsu-chan?"

"Hai, arrigato Nima-sama," I smiled happily at her, hearing her little pet name for me always made me feel warm inside. Closer to the family environment I would never get, and barely had.

"I made some soup, there is enough even for _your_ appetite," she smiled back at me as she gathered her things and righted a pile of laundry that was tilting over. As she walked past me towards the door, she stopped and rested her hand on my cheek once more.

"The last bag is sure to be particularly stubborn, but try to focus on your studies tonight," she said, pinching my cheek slightly before I giggled and waved her away.

"Night, Nima," I smiled.

"Good night Atsu-chan-" she said, beginning her leisurely pace back home. Nodding warmly to our neighbors as she passed them.

I sighed, locking the front door of our little shop and dragged the final bag of laundry into the back with my book bag still on. As I sorted the clothes, I realized that Nima was not exaggerating

whatsoever and I grinned at the task ahead. These clothes would need to be scrubbed out the old-fashioned way, with a washboard and a tub. It was still warm enough outside to do it, so I placed my book bag down, knowing I'd get to it eventually, and headed upstairs for some soup.

The business was all I really had left of my family, and I was determined to keep it up, regardless of the financial reasons why I needed to.

As soon as I rounded the steps up to the apartment, I smelled Nima's soup permeating the air. I quickly ladled the steaming concoction into a large bowl the moment I got into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of chopsticks on my way out. Slurping my soup as I picked up the washboard and headed back downstairs, I actually looked forward to the task at hand. I guess I was an old soul; I always preferred the hard way of doing things. The results are always more satisfying, I suppose.

Dragging the board with me as I carefully held my soup with my other hand, I walked out the back door and into the yard, the large tub sitting right in the middle. I leaned the washboard against the tub and rested my bowl on the trunk of the tree I once had the genius notion of using as my impromptu stool for this task. I grabbed the hose to fill up the tub and looked up at the setting sun.

It goes so quickly, so bright and then fades faster then I can possibly understand. I went back in to get the laundry and dumped it all in the tub once I had gotten back outside.

I picked up my soup up once the tub was filled and began slurping my noodles once more. Nima always made the best food, although I learned a great deal from her and could therefore hold my own. Casting all my stress to the farthest part of my brain, I sat down and pulled the washboard in between my legs. I was still wearing my skirt but I knew there could be no one watching me and the board basically covered the area anyway.

After scrubbing a few items, I returned to my soup, which was now noodle-less. As I drank the broth and relished in the sound of wind whistling through the silent moment, I couldn't help but feel the same eerie sensation once more: someone was staring at me. I looked around, but there was no one around. The walls that secluded my property were high and the only way someone would be staring at me is from the roofs of the buildings. The only way someone could be watching me is from the trees, further down the yard. They lined all the properties on this street, almost like a narrow strip of forest that I used to love to run around in when I was a child. I loved the sound of dead leaves crunching beneath my feet as I pretended I was running away from some horrible monster, and jumping onto branches to climb up to get away from him.

Now, I had begun to understand that I would need chase the monster away with any means necessary. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, I had already stood up and felt the rough texture of a rock in my hand. I threw it with all my strength and to my surprise, it went far enough for me to lose sight of it within the trees. I held my breath and strained my ears but there was nothing but silence. A few seconds passed and I felt the wind whip by me again while I remained as still as possible. My hair began to move into my face and I lifted my hand slowly to place it back behind my ear before sitting back down. I hadn't hear anything after I had chucked the rock, but as I continued my vigorous scrubbing, I no longer felt a pair of eyes boring into me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_

I know, I know, Its been too long. =D See what I did there? Ha, anyways...

This is a dangerously short chapter since I have some things coming up for this story... Sorry to be vague but that's the way it has got to be so I don't ruin anything. The next chapter will be very long, I swear. But it will also be very...eventful. You'll see, you'll all see...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

I soon fell into a routine, school was easy and I always managed to have enough time for the business. Nima was helpful as always, and did her best to make me dinner on most nights so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Nima had always been like family, when my parents died she even moved in to take care of me since I was so young at the time. As I got older, her actual family became more demanding of her time and she eventually moved out. I knew it was mainly due to her oldest son, who was too cheap to pay anyone to watch his little brat and guilt tripped her into living with him in order to do so. Still, Nima came by almost every day to watch the business while I went to school and I was very grateful for that. As much as I missed her presence, I did enjoy my solitude and I found a great deal of pleasure in being alone.

One thing was troubling me though, the white haired boy was constantly surrounding my thoughts. I had never slept less in my life, but for some reason I'd feel pretty rested when I did get up. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me in class, and when I looked back he would already be looking away. I have to admit, when I felt his eyes on me, an indescribable chill would run through my veins and I'd feel all my hair stand on end.

A few weeks after my first day at Domino, I was running on the track field when I noticed him by the stands. I was already two laps ahead of the other girls, who were leisurely jogging, so I made one more loop around before stopping directly in front of him. He stood directly in the shadow the stands were casting and I noticed him grip one of the metal beams as I stopped before him. His eyes were soft as he looked at me, but seemed as though he was about to keel over after a few seconds. I took a step forward and instantly wished that I hadn't. With my movement his head suddenly bucked back up and his eyes were different this time, harsh and narrowed. He seemed to scowl my presence, my very being in front of him seemed to incite his anger. A wave of fear rolled through me, but I couldn't help my excitement at the intensity of his stare. He stepped towards me, stepping out of the darkness of the shadow made my jaw go slack and I felt paralyzed. He came towards me as though he were stalking prey and I found it eerily pleasurable. His eyes roamed my face and body, but I noticed he lingered on my hair, which was gathered into a high ponytail. He glanced up at the sky, squinting at the brightness before returning his gaze back to my hair. When our eyes met once more, my knees wobbled weakly and my lips felt so dry that I seemed incapable of focusing my attention on anything else.

Behind me I heard the girls finally passing by, still on their first lap. His eyes never left mine as he pulled himself back into the shadows, gesturing almost unnoticeably for me to turn around. I turned around to see the gym teacher still not paying attention and looked back to find that Ryou was gone.

It wasn't until a few months into school that I had noticed that Ryou was also in my home room. I had never seen him before since he sat all the way in the corner and I always kept my head down. I just happened to feel the same eerie sensation of eyes upon me one morning, and once I properly scanned the room, saw him sitting, now transfixed at something on the board. I smiled once I saw him, and when his gaze eventually fell back to me he returned the smile. I could have cried with joy had it not been for the bell ringing and him slinking away to his next class.

Going to the library for lunch became another routine, something that I actually looked forward to. I would pick at a few snacks I brought along while I scrambled to finish homework that I had been too lazy to attempt the previous night.

One day a group of loud mouthed juniors came strolling in, killing the peace and quiet that I slipped so comfortably in. The blonde boy was probably the loudest, his accent was like nails on a chalkboard despite all of his friends laughing at his antics. After a few minutes had passed, I realized that they weren't going away anytime soon and quickly gathered my things. On my way out, I had to pass them and did my best to scowl at anyone who happened to look my way. Unfortunately, only the girl noticed me walk past her group and stopping laughing immediately after seeing me. As I stepped out into the brightly lit hallway, Ryou was there, leaning against a row of lockers, arms crossed and eyes closed in an almost peaceful contemplation.

I opened my mouth to say something, but words just seemed to escape me and I closed my mouth before he opened his eyes. What could I possibly say to the boy whose presence had completely befuddled me for months?

"Something bothering you?" he asked, his voice smoothing but grating across my flesh as I shivered at the question. He looked at me for a few seconds before smirking and closing his eyes once more, he seemed different like when I saw him on the track field. His disposition was not at all timid or sweet, but bold and insouciant. I had to admit, the second personality of this boy was intriguing and I was inexplicably drawn to it.

I shook my head no, as if he could see me with his eyes closed, but I jumped when he chuckled.

"Why is that? You look like something is bothering you," he said in the same tone as he had before and I wondered why it had taken me so long to hear his voice.

Suddenly finding my own voice, I spoke despite the dryness in my mouth begging me not to.

"I was just trying to um- well, these assholes came in and I um-" I suddenly trailed off, not knowing what I was actually saying.

"Let me guess, you were enjoying the silence of your solitary existence when you were unfortunately interrupted?" he asked, a slight mocking tone edging out of his words.

I slowly nodded my head and clutched the books at my chest a little tighter as he walked towards me.

"I must admit, that slight terror on your face is most becoming. You're quite the little looker, aren't you?"

I felt my face redden to an almost unbearable level of heat as he took in my features, leaning in closer as he did so. I was surprised that his nose didn't brush against mine, but I was glad when he stood back up and turned away from me. As he walked down the hall, I had the strangest urge to follow him but decided against it given that I had barely conjured up a single sentence in his presence. The fact that he had complimented me had also sent me into a tizzy, but it being our second interaction together, made me smile from ear to ear.

That day I walked home with a spring in my step as I stupidly reminisced on the day's events. There was far more to Ryou than I ever could have imagined, and I felt the immaturity side of my age finally kick on and I couldn't help but think of anything but him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes:**_ Hey beautiful people, who have graciously given their time to read my story. Seriously, thanks so much for all your support with continuing this story. I really, really appreciate it and look forward to more reviews! Things are heating up, I hope that at least one of them realizes who the other one is...soon..really soon.

Im sorry but again, I didnt really edit anything. Ill get on it soon I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Time continued to pass, and the amount of interactions Ryou and I had suddenly seemed to desist. Eventually, he had stopped coming to school altogether and I was forced to pay attention in class, rather than day-dream my way until I could go home. My stint in the library was finally able to continue; the annoying group stopped coming in during my lunch break so I was at least relieved for that. After a few days I started to piece together all the ramblings that I had strung together from various students and figured out that Ryou, along with that group of idiots, were in some sort of duel monsters tournament taking place in the city. I guess that they were excused from attending classes, since the whole city was so obsessed with the stupid thing. I couldn't ever really fathom the interest in the whole dueling game, nor all the intricacies of playing. The fact that Ryou was really into it though, vaguely sparked my intrigue, but not enough to actually skip out on my duties at the business to go and watch him. One Thursday night I walked home from school especially slow and realized that I had missed Nima completely. She had already turned the sign around, indicating that the store was closed and obviously, locked the door. As I fished around for my keys, I felt compelled to suddenly spin around. But when I did, the entire street was still and there was no sign of any life. I can't say that I felt someone staring at me, more that it felt like there was something, something there. I squinted at windows and the corners of buildings to no avail, I couldn't see anything. I found my keys, and once I was inside I placed my book bag down in order to start the large bags that sat by the counter. I sighed at the work that laid in front of me and I stretched backwards in preparation to bend over and reach for the first bag. It was in that instance that I realized that I did not lock the door behind me and before I could turn back to it, I heard the sound of the door slowly shutting. I hadn't even heard it open, much less anyone come in. I was in a state of shock - I couldn't move. I was too scared to turn around and see if something had in fact entered the store. I felt chills all over my body as the presence of whatever it was, burned a hole through the back of my head. I cursed myself inwardly for not locking the door when I heard a small chuckle emerge from what seemed like right behind me. As the sound hit me, my legs suddenly sprang into action and I ran behind the counter into the back of the store. The door leading to the backyard was right ahead of me and I barely felt the cool touch of the door knob when I was lifted off my feet and thrown onto the piles of clean laundry that were lined up against the wall. Even though I landed softly, all I could focus on was how erratic my breathing was at being thrown so aggressively. I was essentially sat before whatever had taken me down, running after me with a speed that seemed to surpass my own. I was forced to look up, and gasped at what towered above me.

"Missed me?" Ryou smirked, folding his arms as he stood menacingly above me.

My breathing only seemed to become more difficult after realizing it was him, he followed me in, chased me and threw me down as if I was nothing more than a rag doll. I gulped in an attempt to gain some moisture back into my throat before speaking.

"Wha-what do y-you want with me?" I asked shakily, absolutely bewildered that he would go through so much trouble just to see me. He chuckled again, louder this time as he considered the question.

"I'm sure I can find something to do with you," he smiled down at me. My breathing was still heavy when he began to kneel down in front of me, and in between my very parted legs. The position in which I had fallen, had given him more than enough room to drop down in front me, and when he did, he reached over me, entrapping me under his own body. I trembled at the close proximity, but my eyes never left his as he glowered down at me. The smell of the fresh laundry I laid upon wafted into my nose, as I struggled words out of my mouth once more.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" I asked, my voice barely audible to myself.

"I must confess, I can't fathom why I'm so drawn in by your silly little existence, but your mere aroma is intoxicating enough to drive a sane man to commit horrible atrocities," he grinned.

I paused at the choosing of his words, and his very aura seemed to seep into my veins, stirring something deep within me. Something about him seemed so familiar, but whatever memories I had had of him, were gone.

I felt the heat of his body radiating off of him, and his breath on my face as he spoke again.

"Do you want something from me?"

I slowly shook my head while I swallowed, desperate to bite back under him trying to dominate me.

"Why are you so f-familiar to me?" I asked desperately.

His eyes widened slightly as he examined my face with more scrutiny, he had yet to actually physically touch me, but he looked like he was dying to do so.

A light glinted in my eyes and something seemed to emerge from his very chest. He furrowed his brows in pain as a golden ring melted outside of his shirt and floated in between us, its light glowing brighter by the second. I hadn't noticed its spikes until they had pointed themselves at me, I went to move but my body was paralyzed. I looked at him in a panic, but his eyes were closed in concentration.

"Don't fight, I can't control it," he said in a strained voice.

As I looked back down at the flailing spikes, they suddenly straightened and pierced through the flesh of my stomach. The pain began to hit me and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I struggled to move against my cemented joints. The heat of the spikes began to radiate throughout my entire body. I couldn't take anymore, the pain and the complete confusion at what was happening to me was too overwhelming.

And then suddenly the light stopped. I felt the stabbing sensation ease off and Ryou opened his eyes. He removed himself from over me, and stood up. My body was wrapped in a sheer layer of perspiration and I felt too dizzy to even attempt to stand up. I tried to steady my breaths as Ryou examined his ring. It was more of a necklace than anything else, but it was to my horror that I saw my blood dripping from its spikes.

He looked at me with a blank expression and then turned around, walking slowly towards the front of the store.

"Wait!" I managed to choke out right before he stepped around the counter. He paused, but did not face me as I scrambled to speak once more.

"What did you do to me?" I said, a lump forming in my throat at the very thought.

"It seems as though my Millennium Ring has an interest in you as well," he spoke softly after several seconds had passed in silence.

"Don't try to run away, the pain would practically kill you," he said, slightly turning his face so I could see the corner of his smirk. Before I could say anything else, he was practically out of my line of sight.

"Make sure you lock the door this time, wouldn't want anything else to creep up on you today," he mocked, walking out of the door and into the darkness. How long had we been together for it to have already become night? I resolved to lay there on the laundry for several moments before I attempted to stand up. When I did, I grimaced as I noticed the blood from my stomach had dripped onto the clean laundry. The pain, was only secondary. Wrapping my stomach took a while and a few tries, but I managed to do a fine job.

I resolved to excuse myself from school the following day. Not only did I have to catch up on all the laundry, but my wounds were very fresh and stung almost at every movement. The fact that I had extra work to do while inflicted with the five slits was frustrating enough, but everything that had happened just felt, so bizarre. It was all very confusing and tiring, and once I dried the last large load, folding every last article of clothing, I eased myself into bed.

It took a great while to fall asleep, I tried to make sense of everything but oddly enough, it felt as though I had been waiting my whole life for something like this to happen. The boy Ryou, he wasn't really Ryou, at least, not all the time. Whoever he was or became, especially when in close contact with me, was someone that I felt a connection with that I just can not put into words. The fact that he had hurt me, didn't seem like it was to actually hurt me. He hadn't even physically touched me yet, it was the strange object in his possession. What was it about me that was intriguing? I never felt as though I was anything special, nothing particularly interesting. I didn't put out or anything like that either, so I just couldn't wrap my head around any of it. When I did fall asleep, it took the gentle shake and concerned voice of Nima to pry me from the depths of my dreams.

"Are you sick Atsu-chan?" she asked, clasping her soft hand over my forehead.

"No, I'm just tired," I smiled at her, adjusting more into my covers. She laughed and then nodded her head.

"I'm glad you took the day off, I could use your company," she smiled.

"Are you making coffee?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, and the faster you get out of bed, the faster you can have some," she laughed, making her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

I slowly got up, remembering that I had not changed out of my school clothes and finally took them off. When I slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, I relished in the feel of the clothing on my skin and the day ahead of me.

Nima and I had a nice time catching up, we got all of the laundry done before noon so we spent the rest of our time together making lunch and talking. She left earlier than she normally would since I was already home, and I waved goodbye to her on the sidewalk until I couldn't make out her form anymore. It was only when I got to spend some time with her that the ache for human connection really came to surface. I was lonely, but I enjoyed keeping myself too much to really notice. I never really had any friends or any interest in boys, unlike most girls my age. I suppose that my lack of interest only deepened my rejection by the other students. Not that I cared, all their lives seemed so, insignificant to me. I know it must seem strange, but they lived out their stupid lives just as stupidly as the people before them. I could care less about how perfect their lives were, I knew that they were all much better than mine.

They didn't have to worry about their parents dying in front of them, keeping a business alive at a young age, and having your only friend and family move out to go live with their actual family.

Now I can add to that painful list, meeting a boy you know that have a connection to, and being forced to ignore it completely. I didn't know what he wanted with me, but the fact that he could just leave me like that, hurt. It hurt far more than the wounds from his ring, making me extremely upset at the fact that he couldn't even take the time to explain what the hell happened to me. I was so sad, nothing seemed to soothe the dull ache I felt. I spent the rest of my evening leaning against the stump of the tree in the back yard with a cup of a tea. As I gazed up at the stars, I pondered whether or not I would see him at school the next day. I knew that the next time I did see him, I would have no idea what I would possibly say to him. I was angry and upset, but confused more than anything else.

What did he want with me? What was that ring? Why would it hurt to run away from him? And why did he think that I would ever want to get further away from him than I already am? Even when he's right in front of me, he seems so distant, so unreadable. His very being was astoundingly mysterious. I had come to terms with the idea that I might never figure out the connection between us, because I realized that it didn't matter. I had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

I grabbed the now empty mug off the grass and stood up to reheat the kettle. I only took two steps when I noticed him standing there. God, he was good at sneaking up on me. He caused me to jump, dropping the cup and breaking it.

"Shit," I cursed quietly.

"You've got quite the dirty mouth for being such a pretty girl. Why do you need to put on such a tough persona for?" he smiled slightly as he spoke, his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the siding of the house.

"You take the day off?" he said, still smiling as his eyes narrowed in my direction.

"Yes," I somehow managed to spit out. I was shaking, but leant over to begin picking up the large pieces of the mug.

"Are you in a great deal of pain?" he asked, his voice on the borderline between mocking and genuine.

I watched my hands shaking in front of me as if I were in someone else's body for the first time. My brain went back to my wounds, and although the stinging sensation was still there, the aching was suddenly gone. I must have looked quite perplexed at that moment because he started to laugh.

"Feeling better now that I'm here?" he said, still chuckling.

I hesitated, but actually spoke again.

"Yes," I said quietly. I felt my cheeks burning and had to smile despite the multitude of emotions running through me.

"Is that all you can say?" he said, annoyance clearly edging out of his voice.

"No. I just- What did you do to me?" I blurted out. I hadn't even noticed my grip on the broken ceramic pieces. I had pierced through skin and was bleeding. I winced as I saw the blood and when I looked back up, Ryou was standing inches away from me. He took the pieces I held out of my hand, his fingers ghosting over my skin as he removed them into his own hand. As he examined my empty hand and the gash, his other hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward. As I felt our first actual physical contact, my head spun as I was tugged towards him. His hand brought my bleeding one to his lips and at that instant I thought I'd lose all function in my legs. My knees threatened to buckle as his mouth enclosed on the gash and his tongue swept lightly against it. In an instant, the look in his eyes flashed to something dangerously evil. As if he had suddenly realized something, it seemed as though he'd suddenly gone to the far recesses of his mind and back again.

"I.."

There was no denying it, I was sure that he was going through a torrent of emotion. As I trailed off, he surveyed me with an expression that captivated me even more. I wasn't capable of human speech, much less anything else. As he finally lifted his mouth off of my hand, he kissed it lightly, so lightly that I wouldn't have noticed it had I not been looking at him.

"How I've missed you, Amunet. More than I possibly could have known," he said, a smirk pulling at his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_ Soooooooooo I really loved where I left off with the last chapter, so much so, that i had to post another one. Again, I'll get on the editing eventually. I hope you enjoy it, as things are getting hawttttt...

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

I blinked.

Amunet? He called me Amunet? I looked at his smiling face, confused beyond belief at the name he referred to me as. As crazy as it was, hearing the name felt like a huge weight was suddenly lifting off my shoulders. I had no idea why, I closed my eyes and used my free hand to clutch at my throbbing forehead. The sounds of random bugs in the grass became very loud, the chill of the night air hitting my skin as I stood in a daze.

"I don't-" my words slurred and stopped on their own accord as I swayed. I felt myself getting swallowed up into the darkness of the night. Everything was going black as I opened my eyes and I felt the panic set in for an instant as my muscles tensed. The only thing that I could focus my attention towards, was Ryou's firm grip on my hand as I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

When I finally came to, it took a great while for me to remember the moments leading up to my passing out. Then I realized that it was morning, and I was in my bed, and that there was no way in hell that I had brought myself there. I heard the door slowly squeal close and looked up quickly to find Ryou standing behind the door, a finger at his lips indicating for me to be as silent as possible. As the door opened once more, Nima came bumbling in, unaware of the man lurking feet away from her.

"I know its Saturday but I wanted to bring you some groceries, Atsu-chan. You really need to rest, you're putting too much stress on yourself," she said, smiling as she spoke. She reached over to the bed and squeezed one of my feet from over the covers, knowing how much I detested that when I was child. We both laughed out loud, although mine was more of an act since I was a little petrified of Nima turning around and seeing my uninvited guest.

"I can't stay but Ill see you on Monday, okay?" she smiled down at me.

"Hai. Arrigato Nima-sama," I said, sighing in relief that all she had to do was leave without seeing him and everything would be fine. As she turned around, I looked for Ryou behind the door but couldn't even see him. I gulped as she walked past the threshold and into the hallway.

"Make sure you eat soon!" she called out sweetly to me as she left the apartment. I heard her gentle steps down the stairs and exhaled. Ryou closed the door in the same manner as before, only spreading his hand out as it shut behind him.

"Good morning, Amunet. No proper greeting for your King?" grinning as he spoke.

"King?" I managed to choke out. "What the hell is going on? I don't even know how I even got here!" I yelled, instantly regretting the volume as I clutched at my throbbing head.

My feet began to dip down the mattress as his weight was applied, I jumped in reaction as he had cleared the short distance and sat down with a speed that I couldn't fathom. I looked up at him with what I knew to be a fearful expression, and watched his amusement at my obvious panic.

"I remember you being beautiful, but that look…" he shivered quite dramatically, before leaning back across the bed. "…does things to the very soul."

"You don't remember me, do you, Amunet?" he asked, his gaze returning lazily from the ceiling back to me.

"No," I said quite confidently. He sighed and sat back up, his eyes closed as he considered his response.

"Then I can not take you now. If I've waited five Millenia, I can certainly wait a few more days. Although, as you can probably ascertain, my patience these days has run thin, and I don't know how forgiving I can be if you don't hurry along. Got it?"

"Remember what?" I almost cried out.

"The very reason why your soul can not convince your body who you really are. In mere seconds I was reminded of your silly little presence in my life and understood the reason you finally happened to bump into me. You were brought back to me to serve me, and you will do everything that I command you to, without a moment's hesitation. The sooner you remember me, the sooner you will know that your place is at my side," he said, his tone rather harsh.

A knot formed in my throat but my anger poured out of me once I opened my mouth to speak.

"I-" his hand caught my mouth and pushed my head back into the pillow behind me. I didn't even get a chance to say anything, he caught me completely off guard, crawling over me, and positioning himself like the predator he truly was. His arms on both sides of my head, he leant down and ran his nose down the side of my cheek.

"Your smell is a little different, but I suppose I don't mind. It must be the one part of you that is so, resistant of me. But you're going to stop behaving like that once you remember me, huh?" he whispered roughly into my ear. His hands moved to my neck, which he grasped softly. He tightened his grip slightly when I breathed in, and slowly relaxed his hands afterwards. I felt the hairs all over my body stand on end and my legs stretched apart as far as his legs would allow mine. I felt a noise erupt from my throat and registered the fact that he was turning me on and I wasn't fighting it. When he chuckled lightly in my ear, I felt his fingers run up and down my neck, lightly grazing the skin with his nails.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Im not the same man I was all those years ago. Ive changed quite a bit with all the free time Ive come to enjoy. Namely, plotting out my revenge for the Pharaoh and reclaiming this world as my own. You remember the Pharaoh, don't you? Well, you will. The moment you see him, you will be reminded of whom you should fear and whom you should obey. Until then, behave for me," he said, rubbing his face against mine. "We wouldn't want to run away now, we both know the consequences would be quite painful," he spoke both threateningly and soothingly into my neck.

"Because of the ring?" I said rather breathlessly, my head swimming under the physical and mental toll he was playing on me.

"Yes, girl. Because of the ring," I heard him purr with contentment as he spoke again.

"I'll give you five days. Otherwise, I'll just have to jog your memory for you," his hand tilting my chin so I could meet his eyes when he glared down at me.

For some inexplicable reason, I found my head nodding on its own accord before I felt the gentle slap on my face, reassuring me that I had in fact, acquiesced. As his weight came off me and the bed, I propped myself up on my elbows as quickly as my body would allow me.

He was already gone, he had mysteriously left just as mysteriously as he had showed up. I pulled the covers over my head as I curled up into a ball, hurting the wounds on my stomach as I did so.

I laid there going over everything in my head for what felt like hours, the pain in my stomach being the only reason I needed to get up that day. I kept trying to analyze everything as if I had missed something rather important while I walked to the kitchen and attempted to cook something. I set the water to boil for some tea before anything else, and saw that on the table there was a single red flower. I had never seen such a beautiful plant before, but the shape and delicacy of it made me completely forget about everything for a few seconds as I went to inspect it. It had no stalk of any kind so it was difficult for me to grab it without tearing any of the petals, but once I held the smooth silky texture in my hand, I seemed to fall into another daze. I remembered the smell of the flower as I sat in a garden. I looked down and I began to perceive the fact that I was very pregnant. I looked closer at my skin, which seemed much darker. I looked up and saw a figure approaching me. As he got closer, the scene washed away in front of my very eyes and I was standing in the kitchen once more.

"Great!" I yelled out loud, feeling more confused than before.

* * *

The weekend happened so quickly that I was surprised that my alarm was waking me up, come Monday morning.

I got undressed and rolled my thigh high socks up, slowly, as I wondered whether or not Ryou would be attending school that day. I stood up, getting into my skirt and blouse with the same level of speed as I did with my socks. I ran my fingers through my hair and hastily applied some eyeliner before running down the stairs. I unlocked the door for Nima and went back upstairs to gather my things. I heard the door open and yelled as loudly as I could without scaring her,

"GOOD MORNING NIMA!"

I heard her laugh and then yelled weakly back, "Good morning, Atsu-chan!"

I smiled as I swung my book bag over my shoulder and headed down once more.

"Bye Nima!" I said before running out the door. I saw her wave out the corner of my eye as I moved into a fast sprint.

The day went by as quickly as I seemed to get to school, it was reminiscent of my weekend and the days leading up to it; mostly a blur. I didn't see Ryou in home room but I had a feeling in my gut that he was somewhere in the school. When I went to lunch, I could barely focus on the homework that was due. I kept glancing up, expecting someone to walk up on me and catch me off guard. Fortunately I was left undisturbed, although my homework suffered nonetheless. When I finally got to my final class, Ryou was already sitting down at his desk, a grin plastered across his face. I sat down apprehensively, keeping an eye on him as I heard him chuckling at my obvious uneasiness.

Students were still filing into their seats when I saw him leaning towards me. I turned my head to look at him and realized that he meant for me to face away from him so no one would listen in on our conversation. Once I put my nose in my book, I heard his voice waft gently into my ear.

"Your time is running out, darling," he said, glee coming through his words.

I didn't know what to say, the teacher walked in seconds later and I supposed that I had better wait until I actually had something to say.

The moment the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my things as quickly as possible. Desperate to beat him out the door, I realized that he had not moved an inch. He was waiting for everyone to leave, I realized. Since I felt stupid at my erratic movements, I committed myself to leaving despite my desperate need to talk to him. I almost reached the door when he finally spoke,

"I'll be seeing you soon then?" he asked, although it felt more like a statement than anything else.

I looked back at him, he had yet to remove the devilish look of contentment off of his face as he viewed me with mild curiosity. Again, I was at a loss for words so I nodded my head before continuing to leave. The moment I was outside I took in a large breath, exhaling it slowly as I looked down at my shaking hands. Whatever Ryou was, I was still more or less petrified of. Hoping that would eventually fade with time and as the strange circumstances he had entangled me in, I collided headfirst with a student and fell on the ground. My butt hurt a little from the landing, but my head was killing me and my hands immediately went to my forehead. I heard a female gasp and some murmuring, but couldn't really process anything other then the pain in my head. After a few seconds of attempting to open my eyes, I looked up, squinting in the sun to view the figure that stood above me. The first logical thought I had later on that night, was that I had a concussion. The second, logical thought that I had almost immediately convinced me that the person I had bumped into was nothing short of pure evil. As I shielded my eyes from the sun, the star shaped hair reminded me of a demonic crown as he bent down to get a better look at me. When I looked into his amethyst eyes and heard the confident baritone of his voice ask if I was alright, I felt bile threatening to come up and I turned over so I could wretch. As I threw up, I simultaneously felt exhaustion creeping up on me and my body convulsing into a panic. My brain was suddenly swarming with images and memories of someone who was no longer of this world. The image of the very same man sat before me, grabbing my face and climbing over my large stomach as his laugh poisoned and choked the very air out of my lungs. When the memory finally stopped, my watery eyes fell back to where he stood before, and my body began backing away instinctively. I cant explain how scared I was at the moment, only that Ryou emerging out of nowhere and picking me up was the only thing that could have made me feel safe. I was shaking so violently that I couldn't even fathom how he picked me up. I heard him speaking in a sweet voice that didn't belong to the Ryou that I had known up to this point, but I felt relief when we started walking away just the same. He cradled me in his arms like a child, my head resting on his shoulder as I held onto his neck.

My vision was blurry and I tried to speak but I couldn't form any sensible words. I thought that I did manage to say something though, because when I formed some sort of noise, Ryou suddenly stopped. I was too tired to say whatever I had again, so I looked up at him but could only see his hair shielding his expression from me. When my head returned to its original place, he continued walking, only at a much slower pace than before.

I realized that he was taking me home and I nuzzled my face into the collar of his shirt, inhaling his smell as I drifted away into the darkness closing in on me.

I woke up in my bed, laughing as I gazed at my surroundings and thinking about how this was becoming a routine: not knowing what the hell is going on, passing out, waking up in my bed, Ryou being involved somehow. The only thing missing was Ryou.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey beautiful people, who are graciously reading my story. =) Boy do i have a chapter for you all. Im sorry to disappoint some of you with the direction that the story will soon take, but these things write themselves. Poor Amaterasu! She only has one day left to remember who she is, who Ryou is and then who Yugi is. Things are heating up so remember, this story is rated M because it is MATURE CONTENT. Do not read it if you are quick to faint or freak out about violence and sexuality. It's called fiction for a reason. Let me get lost in the beautiful chaos that is human nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor claim to.

* * *

I wanted to take the next day off from school, but felt too guilty as I was barely keeping up with my homework. It wasn't difficult. I just wasn't as devoted as I should have been. By the time I got to home room that morning, I regretted coming to school as I contemplated what laid in store for me. Especially the instant I saw the group of annoying twits standing right outside the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the boy with the star shaped hair among them. Had he always been a part of that group? I froze even more when I saw that Ryou was talking with them, and my jaw dropped when I saw that he was smiling. Not an evil, mischievous smile, but a nice, genuine smile. This was not the Ryou that I had come to know. I realized that this had to be the one that interacted with everyone else. I had yet to unfreeze myself from my position several feet away, despite all the students pushing past me, I was unfazed by the currents pulling me to and fro.

Ryou noticed me and I saw the flicker in his eyes, telling me that I was right in my assumption that he was somehow different when he alone with me. His eyes beckoned me forward, and I felt my limbs moving on their own accord. Its as though my body obeyed his without any verbal command needed, he just had to will me into any direction or movement and I'd do it. I thought that I'd throw up again if I got any closer to the boy with the tricolored hair, and as the gap between us closed, my mouth went dry. Ryou stepped forward, alerting the others to my presence.

"-here she is now. How are you feeling today?" he asked in a voice that made me internally cringe. I tried to say something, but couldn't ignore how scared I was to be in the general vicinity of that strange boy. After a few seconds passed, I felt heat rise to my face in embarrassment and simply nodded before dropping my eyes down. I heard Ryou laugh in the same sweet voice as before, and I attempted not to blush any harder under everyone's gaze.

"She's still feeling sick but she's also a bit too shy for her own good. You can see why its been so difficult to get properly acquainted," he laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I don't see why with a face like that!" the annoying voice from the library suddenly spoke. I looked up to see an overly eager blonde boy grinning at me. His accent really was like nails on a chalkboard. I let his statement hang awkwardly in the air and I prayed that the bell would go off in order to save me from my current predicament. I felt an aura emitting from the boy with the star shaped hair, and when I stole a glance at him, I was dumbfounded to find the strangest piece of jewelry oddly reminiscent of Ryou's ring. It was another golden item with the same eye in the middle of the object, only he wore it plain sight rather than under his clothes. The boy seemed different this time, shorter and innocent looking. Much like Ryou in the presence of others, I thought to myself. The two had to be connected by something deeper, and if I was fixed to Ryou, then I knew something was telling me to stay away from him. I heard a female cough and the group took the hint, shuffling off to their own home room. I noticed that the short boy paused before following his friends, exclaiming in an all too cheerful voice,

"It was nice meeting you!"

I nodded politely but regretted it once I saw Ryou's clenched fist out the corner of my eye. Ryou moved so he was standing right outside the door to our class, waiting for me to go in first. As I passed by him, he roughly grabbed my wrist as he whispered in my ear,

"Don't waste your pleasantries, girl,"

Chills ran up my spine and when he released my wrist, I walked to my seat hurriedly. I had so many questions and it seemed as though I would never get any of them answered. It was very frustrating to say the least. I was glad for the distance in between mine and Ryou's seats for homeroom, since I was still shaking like a leaf.

I grabbed a book off the shelf in the library during my lunch break. I knew the style of their jewelry, the eye in particular, spoke to something Egyptian. I suddenly recalled Ryou over me, asking me about the Pharaoh and my memory of him. I shivered as I lingered on the idea of Ryou's imposing physicality on top of me whilst on my bed. I flipped through the book, but had no idea what I should have been looking for, so eventually slammed it shut in frustration. When I had gotten to my final class, Ryou was already sitting, a grin plastered across his face. Once I took my seat, I opened a book and leaned over it, pretending to be immersed in reading.

"You're friends with those morons?" I whispered.

I heard him chuckle and mimicking my own volume, spoke as I watched him from my peripheral.

"My host is connected to them, but it works to my advantage I suppose,"

"Your host?" I queried.

"My reincarnated body whom I inhabit in order to speak with you properly,"

I paused, going over his words carefully as more things slide into place.

"Just like that boy with the necklace?"

"The Pharaoh, you mean? Catching on quickly, aren't we dear?"

"I'd catch on quicker if you'd simply explain what the hell is going on,"

I heard him chuckle again, obviously amused at the choosing of my words.

"All in good time, pet,"

I blanched. Pet? I felt annoyed at the implication of the word and was relieved when the teacher walked in to begin the lecture.

When class ended I collected my things carefully, unsure of the movements Ryou had planned at that particular moment.

"I'll walk you home, girl," he finally spoke once we were alone.

"I have a name, you know," I said, rather annoyed.

"Yes, and once you remember it I'll refer to you as such. Until then, watch your tone," he said slyly.

As we walked outside of the school and down the street, I had to slow my pace in order to stay beside him. It was mostly quiet between us, I felt nervous being alone with him but confused more than anything else. Why he had offered to walk me home, I had no clue. Its not as if he wanted to find out where I lived. That information had been obtained quite some time ago. I wondered wether or not Nima would still be there and if Ryou would leave once he saw her. Sure enough, once we got to the store I saw her through the large window bustling about behind the counter. Ryou seemed unfazed by this and opened the door, waiting for me to walk in first. Nima looked up and upon seeing my companion, a mixture of surprise and happiness washed over her features.

"Well, well Atsu-chan. Who is this?" she asked sweetly.

I glared slightly at her before speaking,

"This is Ry-"

"Bakura," he said, cutting me off.

Nima eyed him cautiously before shrugging her shoulders and continuing our usual exchange of duties. She grabbed her things and removed herself from behind the counter in order to leave as I dropped my book bag.

"Nice to meet you," she said, bowing her head slightly in Ryou's direction before walking out the door. She simply waved to me as she passed the window. I stuck my tongue out at her and saw her laugh right before she walked out of view. I turned my gaze to the piles of dirty laundry which sat in front of me, and started pulling one particularly large bag into the back.

Ryou, or Bakura rather, waited until I was done pulling the bag before following me.

"Wanna knock me down and scare me again?" I asked rather dryly. I looked up to see him leaning against the wall, watching me separate the dirty clothes.

"That mouth of yours is truly exquisite," he said, narrowing his eyes at me warningly.

I smiled slightly as I continued my work in silence, three large piles building around me.

"Do you wish to ask me something, girl?" he asked coyly.

"Well, I don't know where I would even start…" I trailed off, trying to ignore his little nickname for me as I pondered what I actually wanted to say.

"Then tell me, what happened when you saw his majesty yesterday?" he asked, disdain written all over his face.

I paused, kneeling in the center of the piles I had made as I considered the question.

"He.." I trailed off again, the shaking returning at the mere mention of the strange boy.

"He-I don't like him," I finally blurted out, cutting myself off.

A low rumbled emitted from the depths of his chest as he laughed at my answer. He began to step towards me, smiling as he did so.

"What did he do to you for you to be so scared, I wonder?" he said as he bent over and met my eye level.

I shivered and felt the familiar pain in my head once more.

"Remembering is painful, isn't it?" he spoke mockingly.

Memories distant from me began flooding through me as I remembered the moment I had looked up and seen that strange boy, his silhouette blaring at me from the sun. As painful as it was to talk, I swallowed and tried to meet his gaze.

"Who is he?" I asked desperately.

"The more important question is who am I? You only have one more day darling, and I can not stress it enough how imperative it is that you use this time wisely," he said, reaching my face and tilting my chin so he could look at my face more clearly. He examined me for some time, his slight grin fading into deep contemplation as he furrowed his brows.

Desperate to get any possible information out of him, I resorted to submit to his unrelenting dominance over me.

"Please," I begged. "I- I only feel safe from him because of you. Please tell me," I whispered the last part, the pain in my head doubling.

"He represents all that we hate and despise. He captured you, Amunet, in order to get to me," he said harshly. He kneeled in front of me, all while keeping his grip on my chin. I trembled under his touch and I felt his breath on my face as he spoke.

"Look at me," he said, tilting my chin more so I'd be forced to do so.

His eyes were dark and brooding, and looked at me with a mixture of contemptuousness and curiosity.

"You and I are connected by hate and violence. You will remember what he did to you and regret it, the very instant you do," he said, relinquishing his grip on my chin and dropping his fingers down my neck. As he ran his fingers across my skin, I shuddered and in an instant I remembered when he crawled on top of me as I laid in my bed. He had such control over me, and remembering that scene set my insides ablaze with desire. My connection with him was strong, and with everything I had heard thus far, I knew that I had to have been of some importance to Bakura.

 _I'm not the same man I was…_

Things were different now, he said five thousand years stood behind him. Bakura was a spirit, inhabiting the boy named Ryou. Fate had brought me to him, but for what reason, I had no clue.

My head was swimming, I couldn't keep up with his words, much less the whirlwind of processing any of it. I went to grab my head as more pain rolled through me and I felt his hands grip my shoulders roughly.

"You're much younger in this form, I hadn't realized how small and fragile you were," he smiled as I struggled not to wince. My head was throbbing and didn't know how much more I could possibly take when his lips suddenly met mine.

I had never been kissed before, but I knew that it was rough and dominating, much like him. As he kissed me, I felt his hands move from my shoulders, snaking around my back as he pulled me in closer. I was in such a state of shock that I found myself unable to move my arms, but my mouth was soon moving along with his accordingly. When I finally pulled away for air, his head butted mine gently to the side so he could continue his assault on my neck. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his teeth graze my eager skin. When he bit me I involuntarily moaned, and I heard him chuckle at the noise. His tongue swept over the area his teeth had just dug in, causing me to moan once more. His ministrations felt better than I could have ever imagined, and what was more puzzling was the familiarity of it. I ached for more, but he had already stopped.

"Look at me," he demanded of me, once more.

I complied, looking up at him in a daze of lust and longing.

His eyes were harsh but he smiled as his hands snaked back up to my throat.

"Do you remember your King, my pet?" he asked, applying light pressure to my neck.

"I-I don't know," I said breathlessly.

"Better hurry along, girl. I will not hesitate in forcing you to remember," he said threateningly. He removed himself from me, standing up and turned towards the door. I don't know what came over me, but before he could take a step I had thrown myself at him, grabbing his legs.

He looked over his shoulder at me, as I experienced the worst deja vu I had ever had. We were in a tent, and it was very hot. He looked down at me with the same look, as I lost my grip on his legs and the world around me altogether.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello everyone! Here's a brand new chapter...Poor Amaterasu! We should play that drinking game that we did with Amunet, every time she passes out, take a swig! Haha

I just seemed to slide in another little piece of her former self, because they are so similar already that it just kinda happened. Well, I hope you enjoy it. This was a particularly difficult chapter for me, I've got a great deal going on right now and even though I take solace in writing, it doesn't foster great confidence. Please review! It would mean so much to me! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I still do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

When I awoke, I was not in my bed. I felt extremely nauseous and when I tried to stand up, I fell to the floor. The room I was in, was simple with a single rounded window. As I attempted to stand again, I made my way to the window and peered out. To my horror, I realized that I was on a boat and there was nothing but water in the distance. I started to panic and tried to go through everything that just happened to me, but couldn't remember any details. All I could think of was Bakura towering over me back at the store. The pain in my head had resurfaced so I brought myself back to bed, afraid of leaving the room and discovering what laid in store for me. As my head throbbed, I curled into a ball as the door squealed open. Bakura stood in the threshold, smiling and arms folded contentedly as he waited for me to speak.

"Where did you take me?" I almost growled out.

"Well, I figured what better way to jog your memory than to take you back home? Once you were unconscious I took the liberty of getting a head start on our little trip," he smirked, walking towards me with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"B-Bakura?" I stuttered stupidly as I tried to grasp the full gravity of the situation. I was scared, but I was also angry that he had taken advantage of me, essentially kidnapping me in order to fulfill whatever he had planned for us.

There was no us. Maybe a long, long time ago, but not now.

He sat down on the bed, still grinning mischievously at me.

"What is it, pet?" he cooed.

"I want you to bring me home," I stated, ignoring another egregious nickname he had picked for me.

"Yes, that is where I'm bringing you. I thought that I had made that very clear," he spoke, clearly annoyed.

"No, bring me back to Domino-" I was interrupted by his hand, hitting me across the face. It stung but I knew that it wasn't enough to warrant a bruise. The tension between us was so incredible that the boat seemed to suddenly stop rocking, as if we were suspended in time. Everything was frozen, encapsulated in that tiny room as we sized each other up. The act had shocked me and I glared back at him. I was trembling with anger more than anything else, but a trickle of fear ran through me when I saw his eyes narrowing and his brows knotted.

"You will not order me around, understand? The faster you learn this, the easier the rest of your pathetic existence will be-"

"You never hit me before," I suddenly spoke, cutting him off. The memories of being with him in a former time were washing over me seconds before speaking, and I had said what I did without even thinking.

"So you do remember?" he mocked.

"I remember that," I mumbled, choosing my words carefully.

He chuckled before grabbing me and pulling me into his lap. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too strong and the physical contact was paralyzing. Being so close to him after he had hit me, was confusing, but the heat rose in my cheeks just the same. He grabbed my jaw and turned my cheek towards him, examining the severity of his action. His lips brushed against the burning area, I winced slightly and felt the vibration radiating off of his chest when he laughed in response.

"Don't fight me. If you ran away… " he trailed off, his lips finding my cheek again. My eyes moved up and I met his gaze, which was warm and quite soft for Bakura.

"The pain would be unbearable, Amunet. Understand?" he whispered softly into my ear as he nuzzled the side of my head once more. "I thought you would have been happy that your King was taking you home? You couldn't even be grateful that your time ran out two days ago and I haven't even punished you yet," he said, kissing my cheek as he spoke.

All the hairs stood up on my body and I turned my head to look at him incredulously. Two, no, three whole days had passed since I last blacked out. When I threw myself at him in an attempt to get him to stay, I didn't realize that I had also thrown myself completely at his mercy. Although, in my defense, I didn't know that I'd black out from deja vu and that he would take me in my unconscious state to the middle of the ocean for some nefarious purpose. It was then that I realized that Bakura was taking me to Egypt. My former life was with him, in Ancient Egypt, and despite all that I had seen flash before my eyes, there was a great deal more left for me to discover. Since I hadn't met his deadline to remember, a small piece of me was too scared to blatantly ask what was going to happen.

"Is that why you hit me?" I asked, my voice wavering with emotion.

"Never mind, pet. I won't hurt you again as long as you are more respectful. As I told you before, my patience has deteriorated over the years. Just behave and we won't have anymore issues. Understand?" he ran his fingers down my neck and arms as he spoke, electrifying my skin with his touch.

My head was throbbing still, but the closer I was to him, and the more he touched me, the pain dulled into something unnoticeable and I relaxed into his body. I still managed to glare at him, angry at how easily he dominated and manipulated me. He seemed to pick up on this because he started laughing again, grabbing my jaw when I tried to look away. His grip was unrelenting, but it didn't hurt. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me so gently that I leaned in, deepening it. So many emotions were running through me, but I couldn't stop, I craved him indescribably. The less force he used against me, the more I had to use. He was baiting me, and I didn't care; I kissed him back, adjusting the movement of my mouth against his. I wanted to show him that I could be forceful and physically aggressive as well. Soon I had wrapped my arms around his neck, as he held me closer, savagely dominating my mouth with his. I moaned into his open mouth when his hands grabbed my waist to steady my body as he leaned back onto the bed. I had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was, it was all happening very fast. As his hands ran down my body, I felt him grind his pelvis against mine and I was suddenly very aware of what exactly was happening between us. I remembered being on top of him, his body sprinkled with a thick mist of blood. I looked over to see a large man bleeding out next to us. I moved my body up and down as his face relaxed and the small smirk just disappeared. _I love it when he looks like that._ I shook my head, I was brought back to reality when I was suddenly slammed back onto the bed. He was on top of me now and the look across his face spoke volumes about how I should act around him.

"B-Bakura?" I whimpered out.

"Only refer to me as your King," he threatened.

"I-I'm not r-ready for this-" I stammered.

"Oh, my pet. I know its not your fault that you can not remember. Even if your life depended on it, I know its nearly impossible to remember everything, isn't it?" he mocked, leaning down and kissing me.

When he brought his lips away from mine, I gasped for air and felt the inclination to open my legs around him slowly pass. I had to indulge him if I wanted to get out of the bed, appeasing him was the only way.

"M-my King?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes, my pet?" he asked, satisfaction written all over his expression upon hearing me address him in that manner. I felt my blush deepen, whether it was in embarrassment or because I enjoyed the look he gave me, I had no clue. I almost forgotten what I was going to ask, and I nibbled on my bottom lip as I searched for the resolve to say it.

"Please, give me a chance to remember. I p-promise, I'll remember. May I have more time?" I trembled under him as he considered my request.

He suddenly got up and I raised myself onto my elbows.

"Eat something," he suddenly ordered, quickly walking out of my sight but leaving the door open. I heard a variety of obscenities and loud noises soon after, but he had left me alone. I sighed in relief and looked around the room once more before I stood up. There was a small kitchenette right outside the door to my room, and after picking at a few pieces of fruit, I decided to head upstairs and speak with Bakura. I wanted to see what other information I could possibly procure out of him, while not angering him any further than I already had. When I got up the stairs, I had to squint from the sun pouring through the door. The heat from it after being inside for so long, gave me goosebumps. My eyes needed to adjust but I saw Bakura's form just ahead of me, so I made small, tentative steps towards him.

"B-My King?" I asked sweetly, almost forgetting the way in which to address him.

He grumbled in response so I took that as a yes, and got closer to him before continuing.

"Forgive me?" I asked without even thinking about the statement. I held my breath as I waited for him to speak. He turned, looking at me with a half smile before meeting me the rest of the way. He towered over me, and looking up at him forced me to squint once more. The pain eased off and I started to feel more memories flood through me at the sight of him. _I love him so much._

"I remember you, just please don't be angry with me. This is all very overwhelming," I managed to say while forcing down an onslaught of images from our past life together. They were coming much more frequently now, and even more violently. He seemed to notice how I was struggling and grabbed me as if I were about to collapse at any moment.

"Be quiet, my pet," he hushed me, "Your King isn't angry with you, just disappointed-"

I took in a sharp breath, cutting him off in surprise. I had been passed out for two days and yet I couldn't feel less rested.

"I'm so tired," I exhaled, my limbs suddenly becoming loose and unresponsive. He picked me up and carried me back down the stairs to my bed, my head falling to his chest.

"My King?" I asked in the smallest voice possible.

"Yes?" he responded as he set me down on the bed. He had a strange look across his face, it was almost admiration shining through his gaze.

"Is the Pharaoh coming?" I finally asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes, utterly shocked that I had figured out why he was really making this trip.

"Why, my smart little pet. Is there any reason you need to know the answer to that question?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Why else would you bring me, if not to aid you against him?" I said rather calmly. I was almost surprised at myself, I didn't seem to be talking on my own accord, much less thinking on my own.

He chuckled, kneeling down on the bed and climbing on top of me.

"Yes, why else would I bring you? I wonder…" he whispered the last part, causing me to have a shaking fit. He made me extremely nervous, but even more excited and I knew that I was having a major identity crisis between myself and my former self.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Shhh, my darling. You're shaking," he said, resting himself directly on top of me. The weight warmed me, but I was still shaking uncontrollably. I felt his legs on either side of me, and his elbows rested on each side of my head. We were right back to where we were, and the more this particular closeness happened, the more I couldn't fight it. He had the upper hand, and I would continue to let him have it.

"I-I just wanted to know-" he cut me off with his lips. He kissed me roughly, and I soon closed my eyes, the pain was gone again. I could only be completely relieved of the pain that ached when he was away from me, once he was touching me. His lips moved off of mine, and nudging my chin up, he left a trail of kisses down my neck.

"You keep tempting me, my pet. You're going to make this little trip quite unbearably long for me and I don't know if I have the will,"

 _If my will was any weaker, I'd already be done with you, lucky girl.._

My frame tensed at the memory and I found myself losing a battle to stay in that realm. Nothing but darkness was around us, truly encapsulating us in that room. I looked and was bewildered to see a desolate landscape, Bakura still on top of me.

"I see you've brought us to the Shadow Realm," he smiled.

"I did what?" I stammered out. Looking around as I trembled, still underneath him.

"Only wielders of Millennium Items can bring the physical world to and from this realm, but then there's you.. " he trailed off and I blushed from the look he gave me.

"I didn't mean to-" I was about to ask how exactly I had done such a thing when he I noticed the shadows fading as the bedroom materialized around us again. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Did you want to stay there?" he mocked.

I shook my head no, as I felt my blush creep to my ears. He chuckled and backed off of me.

"Get some rest, we'll be arriving in a few hours," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

I adjusted myself under the covers and relaxed into the mattress.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ I suppose that Bakura is up to something...and Amaterasu has to be there to help him...but what are they going to be doing in Egypt...I wonder...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Notes:_** Hey I really wanted to devote more time to this chapter, but I got antsy and I REALLY REALLY need to know what you think. Shout out to my girl, Miss Geek In Pink 92 who is diligently working on her own chapter. I wish you the best and hope reading this will give you a much needed break!

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

 _"My King?"_

 _"Yes," he smiled slyly as he looked in my direction._

 _"Do you think he'll ever find us?" I asked tentatively, stepping closer as I spoke._

 _His face changed entirely, a darkness sweeping over his features that would have scared me, had I not known the reason why._

 _"Come here," he almost snarled at me._

 _I did as I was told with a smirk on my face that seduced his rage into sudden submission. The look in his eyes made me weak, and I was glad that he pulled me onto his lap once I was close enough. His arms entrapped me possessively, and I rested my head on his shoulder as I felt his hands wander to my stomach. His head nuzzled mine slightly, his lips finding their way closer to my ear._

 _"Nothing would give me greater pleasure in this life then to rip his head clean off his body and let it roll past my feet. I would take my rightful place in this world, and you will be at my side, carrying more of my heirs. There is nothing that he could possibly do to prohibit this, it is only a matter of time before we take over, my dear," he whispered into my ear. "Do you know what time truly is, Amunet?"_

 _I kissed his neck gingerly, giving myself a second to consider the question._

 _"No, my King," I responded before looking up at him._

 _He smiled at me, his eyes narrowing as he opened his mouth to speak._

 _"It is endless," he hissed._

I followed Bakura down a flight of stairs that seemed to lead to hell itself. As time went on the steps became increasingly difficult to see as the darkness engulfed us. We had arrived a few hours ago, and I had awoken in his arms, the sun blinding me as I opened my eyes. He dropped my legs almost immediately after noticing me stir, leaving me no choice but to walk for myself. We were in the desert, I could make out the pyramids in the distance but the heat was the most distracting element. Unable to take another second in the unbearable humidity, I ripped off the sleeves to the white button down I was still wearing, with surprising ease.

When the physical contact between us had suddenly ended, the familiar pain hit me, only this time it was tenfold. Although I was getting increasingly better at dealing with it, the small break away from him was unbearable and I yearned to touch him. I heard him chuckle as I struggled to stand upright again.

"Miss me already?" he mocked. We were only inches away from each other, and we eyed each other as I straightened up.

I noticed that he had a knife hidden in a sheath on his hip and I had grabbed it before I could even process how or why I would do such a thing. Once it was in my hand I flipped it in the air so I could catch the tip in between my fingers, extending the handle back to Bakura.

"I'm sorry," I said, slightly bowing my head in embarrassment. He pulled the knife out of my fingers, but not before grabbing my wrist and twisting it till I fell to my knees.

"I'm glad to see that you are starting to get your former self back, however, I believe it is in your best interest to tread cautiously. Understand?" he threatened, tightening his hold on my wrist the more he spoke.

"Yes," I conceded, taking a sharp intake of breath when he finally let go. My wrist was red but felt like it was seconds away from breaking, had he not let go when he did.

"Come," he called. He was already several paces away from me, when I lumbered back onto my feet and off my knees.

As I struggled to catch up to him, I whimpered out another apology under my breath.

"Good girl," he said, acknowledging the surprising pain and guilt I felt at disappointing him. Try as I might, I couldn't help but smile when he accepted my apology.

As we made our way further down the stairs and deeper into the darkness, his ring lit up, its spikes pointing the way to our destination. Finally reaching a floor, a large stone tablet stood in front of us. I couldn't make out the hieroglyphics, although the more I stared, the more familiar I felt with the symbols.

"Get on your knees," he commanded. I looked at him in the luminous glow cast from the object on his chest and acquiesced almost immediately. He closed the small gap between us and grabbed my chin unnecessarily while I continued to look up at him.

"Ra en houn tan na o de," he hissed in a low voice.

"Ra en houn tan na o de," I felt the words slip from my mouth, I was completely outside of my body and no longer in control of anything. I was becoming too aware too quickly, the pain was intensifying in my head and a warmth was encircling my wrists, ankles, and neck. As the heat intensified, I noticed a light reflecting off of Bakura's eyes that was not coming from his ring. His hand remained under my chin, but the more I writhed in pain, the more his grip loosened, eventually faltering as I fell forward, onto my hands. My wrists were glowing, something was encasing them, and I assumed the heat that I felt around my neck and ankles meant the same was occurring although I could not see it. After a few minutes, the glowing and a majority of the pain began to ebb away, leaving me to finally catch my breath and notice the gold that now adorned my body. As I sat up, I looked to Bakura for reassurance and noticed him smirking to himself, watching me with careful attention.

"Stand," he stated quietly.

I did so with minor difficulty, awaiting his next command as he walked directly behind me. The coolness of the ring pressing against my skin made me jump slightly as the realization that I was completely naked, suddenly dawned on me.

"Shhh," he hushed my sudden body movement, his hands finding my shoulders, steadying me.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember, start getting more comfortable with your natural form," he whispered in my ear, setting my body ablaze with sensation. Something about his voice added to the wave of relief washing over me at his simple touch. I leaned into him as he spoke again.

"Ka na at o tan to ay, Amunet," his breath hot on my ear. He was commanding me to go to the tablet and I understood him. In fact, I didn't have to think about it whatsoever, my response was a automatic.

Shivering as I walked forward, I placed my hands on the tablet which was surprisingly hot. Upon my palms finding the dusty engravings, the stone began to shake, causing me to take a step back. It started to slide open, the carvings disappearing into the darkness of the wall's opening as Bakura stepped around me and entered the second there was enough space for him to do so. I followed him quickly, his ring illuminating our way down a corridor, eventually coming to a narrow stone bridge.

"My King?" I asked, pausing to take in how expansive the area around us truly was.

He grumbled something incoherently that I knew to be a signal for me to continue, and walked closer to him.

"Where are we?" I asked as politely as I possibly could, not wanting to annoy him anymore than I already had on the boat.

"Where you and I will shed our physical bodies and join the Pharaoh in the Shadow Realm," he said, flashing a dangerous smile back at me before continuing to walk towards the end of the bridge.

I remained silent, not sure of what he meant, nor why in the world he would think that forcing me to go the Shadow Realm with him would be a good idea. He picked up on this almost immediately and as we made our way through another door he breathed heavily in exasperation.

"We wont be there long," he stated plainly before trailing off, "if everything goes according to plan…" he mumbled.

I looked down at my naked body, feeling anxious to put on any type of clothing but determined not to dwell on it, since Bakura was so gifted at reading my every thought. I'd gladly be naked than have him upset, I thought rather oddly. I was grateful my hair was so long, it at least covered my breasts.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breaking me from my train of thoughts and back into the room we now stood in.

I nodded stiffly, still unsure of exactly what we were doing.

The atmosphere slowly changed, the small room became limitless with a bleak landscape. We were in the Shadow Realm once more, although I had not brought us here this time. I felt a disconnect between the smile forming on my face, unsure of why I would be happy there.

A gold table materialized before us, as well as a chair that could very well belong on a throne. Bakura took a few lazy steps towards the table, sitting down with his legs wide open. He eyed the table, which I was surprised to see was a scale model of Egypt, while simultaneously being a portal in order to view the world that we had just left.

"Those fools will arrive any moment now, and I will have to split myself in order to take control of both the Pharaoh and the boy," he smirked. "Come here," he almost barked at me, as if he had already said it before.

I sauntered over to him, a smirk forming without my consent again as I responded,

"Yes, my King," kneeling next to his chair. His hand petted my head and I relished every second despite the embarrassment at my own behavior. My craving to be submissive to this man was overwhelming, and I wasn't sure if he had cast some sort of spell on me or that we had truly loved each other in our past lives and those feelings were becoming more prevalent the more time I spent with him.

"I'm glad you're remembering yourself, Amunet. I just wished you had done it a little faster, since now we don't have much time to ourselves," he said in a low, raspy voice. "I had forgotten how well you carry yourself under me," he said, chuckling after seeing me glare up at him. I did not feel as though I had ever been 'under' him, and I resented hearing him state our relationship so inequitably. The years had changed him, he was never going to be anything like his former self as long as he was striving to gain control of the world. I hoped that this would all end soon so I could look forward to him being content, but then I realized what that could possibly mean. Trying to ignore the negative thoughts now swirling through my mind, I heard voices coming from the portal on the table.

Raising myself on my knees, I peered over the table and saw the boy with the strange hair and his group of friends. I rested myself back down, allowing Bakura's hand on my head once more.

I heard Bakura's voice through the portal and looked up at him, wondering if he had already split himself in two places. He nodded reassuringly to me and I looked in front of me just in time to see the Pharaoh materialize before us. He looked just like the boy, only taller and darker. Seeing him made my mouth go dry and my hands trembled on my lap. Still, Bakura continued to pet my head affectionately as he conjured a chair at the other end of the table.

"Won't you join us, Pharaoh?" he spit out the last word with such distaste that I didn't have to look in order to know that he was ready at any moment to kill the man that stood in front of me.

"What is this all about, Bakura!?" his baritone voice echoing in the distance.

"I had to split you and your little host up in order to have twice as much fun dethroning you, boy-King,"

"To make up for lost time and all," he stated, clearly amused with the Pharaoh's anger and confusion.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of opportunities for you to replay everything in your mind when your trapped for an eternity in the Shadow Realm," Bakura chuckled as his Millennium Ring began to glow with a ferocity that was blinding. The Pharaoh's item had become just as bright, and I shielded my eyes to avoid both. Bakura's hand was no longer on my head, and all I could hear was the faint yell of the boy in the next realm, alerting us that his duel had started with Bakura's physical form.

"Shall I go over what exactly is at stake, _Pharaoh?_ " he smirked, catching my eye as I looked at him. His hand found my hair again and stroked it gently. Bakura liked to toy with his victims and I found myself breathless as I listened and watched at his feet.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes:**_ Guess who's back and they're better than ever Hahaha, well I don't know about all of that but this is a hugely anticipated chapter for me, I spent more time than I usually did since...well, its going to be a little shocking. That's all Im going to say for now, but I hope the time change through the narration comes across as fluid and not nonsensical as I fear it might. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please review because I am going to start biting my nails the second I post this. All of your encouragement means the world to me and I'd appreciate all that you have to say.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I still do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

I was no longer under the impression that Bakura had intended to so callously exhibit my naked body to the man across the table that day. The Pharaoh had taken his seat cautiously but completely unaware of my presence as he stared down at Bakura.

Bakura's voice was suddenly in my head, and I looked up at him, stunned that he could communicate with me without actually speaking.

 _Only I can see you…Just watch as I take control of this pathetic world…Then I can properly restore your memories…_

* * *

That was such a long time ago. When we looked over the country and the portal like a chess board, our pawns being sacrificed for the greater goal, the former Pharaoh crumbling as he sat across from us, I felt the resurgence of my former self, and the pride which I looked up at Bakura with. I wanted him to win. I wanted revenge. I wanted the world to suffer the pain I had suffered. The longer I looked on at the duel between the Pharaoh's host and Bakura, the more I had remembered what my mind and body had so clearly blocked out. Losing the babies hit me painfully at one point, my head dropping and my hand gripping Bakura's leg, signaling him to what I was experiencing and he rubbed my cheek affectionately, effectively shushing my tears into quiet submission. The duel after that was mostly a blur to me. I don't remember much even when it had begun, but the pieces of my former life that came flooding back during the duel, were eventually silenced with the screams coming from the portal. When I looked, the annoying twits were being consumed by the very darkness that I knew to be from the Shadow Realm. The ferocity of Bakura's harsh laughter was vibrating through my entire body, and the once great Pharaoh across from us was disappearing into the same shadows, his face contorted with shock and horror.

Bakura had won, it all happened too quickly to process at the time, but joy erupted somewhere deep within me. Bakura had grabbed my arm as he rose from his seat, pulling me into a tight embrace before crashing his lips into mine. I had been dazed, but now I was breathless from the searing kiss. When he released me, the gold enclosing my wrists, ankles and neck tightened and the heat that was radiating from them. I was swaddled in silk so pure and white that I wouldn't have realized I was wearing anything if I didn't look down. Bakura's strained laughter soon fell on deaf ears as I realized that he was becoming more powerful by the second. His magic had always been fearsome, his manipulation of the Shadow Realm, seamless. Now there was no stopping his creative genius - he materialized a dress over my bare body out of nothing, how could anyone even attempt to stop him from the ensuing destruction he had promised? Although I was glad to be clothed again, I was too overwhelmed by everything in order to fully comprehend that he had dressed me as a proper Queen. It wasn't until some time later that I would understand how important appearances were to Bakura. He expected a great deal of me and _how_ I acted was just as important as how I looked. Bakura's cruelty would be his most apparent charm, his inhumanity oozing out of every pore and his anger radiating off him in a godly aura. He wanted me to appear as nothing more but a confirmation of everything he was, and I was to serve that purpose.

I looked over to the portal on the table and saw the impending signs of desolation throughout the world. The scene flashed from a city I was unfamiliar with, to Domino. The water which surrounded the city was now crashing in violent waves upon the buildings, threatening to engulf in its entirety. My heart dropped into my stomach when I pictured Nima, her weathered face contorting in fear as she looked on helplessly. I immediately asked Bakura if there was any way to save her and he laughed in my face before abruptly pulling me to his body. I tried to shove him away, the panic and anger boiling through my blood at the thought that Nima could die and there was nothing I could do.

At my insistence that she be saved, along with physically pushing myself away from him, the little patience Bakura had left had been exhausted and he smacked me so hard that I was on the floor before I could even comprehend what had happened. Tears fell at their own accord down my face as I begged for him to spare her life. Requests to which he stiffly ignored, he yanked me back onto my feet as the shadows evaporated around us. We were back in the dark room, the chill stiffening my body more as I continued to beg. The more I pleaded, the more frustrated he became with attempting to move me along and resorted to simply picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. Although I continued to fight, the longer he held me in place, the more that the realization sunk in that there was nothing that I could do to change his mind. The vast void gnawed and licked at the insides of my stomach with a terrifying familiarity. When my parents died, I knew that the currents of sorrow were forcing me to experience something that I was too young to comprehend, the pain something so inconceivably vicious, that I blocked it all out. I rebuilt myself to be generally uncaring about everything, Nima being the only part of my life that I could be vulnerable and human with. Now that I was losing Nima, my whole world was eradicated all over again as Bakura pulled me up the stairs, ushering me into my new world.

That was two years ago. In the time that had passed since the eve of our initial usurpation, the entire world had fallen into a miserable state under its new leadership. I had also learned to avoid angering Bakura at any costs, and by doing so, I had become a shell of my former self. Although I recovered a great deal of memories, my physical body had still not truly connected to the soul which belonged to it. Upon my disappointment and pain stemming from his refusal to spare Nima, he reminded me that there was still a ritual to perform; essentially enlightening me to the fact that I would behave better once it was complete. I was mostly quiet after that, and had remained more or less the same ever since. He eventually relinquished his firm grip on me the more I complied with his dominance over me. He knew that the power he had over the entire world should best be exemplified through me. So if I refused to comply with his every command, then how could he be certain that the entire world be trusted serving him? His guard would always have to be up, and that seemed like something he was most desperate to shed. Now that had received all the control and power he had yearned for, he wasn't willing to ever part with it.

Our kingdom was built on the blood of countless lives, resistant or otherwise to our cause. I couldn't enjoy what was supposed to be the beautiful founding of our reign together, as long as I could account for the fact that Nima had also paid for it with her life. Every death that I witnessed and personally ordered at his request, only added to the gaping void festering inside of me. I would have blindly followed Bakura no matter what, if only Nima's life had been spared.

Now there was doubt. It slapped me in the face every morning after countless hours of sleeplessness, and when I would finally slip out of consciousness, I would jolt awake. The guilt that I carried from that doubt, then followed me the rest of the day like a ball and chain. When he carried out his daily tasks, I went with him like the trained pet I had become. I was his proud, exemplifying feature of what submission to him as the leader of the new world looked like, felt like. He'd use me any chance he could, especially when in his throne room. His ego was most unhinged there, and the anger that had long been dispersed into carefully precise amounts, flowed freely from him in that room. Every day, the notably rebellious would be brought in by guards that had almost immediately surrendered to Bakura's will after the initial destruction. The world had fallen into one of two categories, willingly, like the guards, or by force, the people that were executed systematically at our feet.

The first time in the throne room, he began every practice that would become a permanent fixture at every meeting following. He had me sit at his side while different people were brought to us, the fighters, the ones who were stupid enough to believe that they could fight a dictator like Bakura and win. He asked one of our guards to go over their charges, which were relatively minor in comparison to what we would see later on, but Bakura was eager to emphasize the tight hold he held on his reign nonetheless. He looked down at me and ordered me to stand, his voice completely cold and void of any affection. I did so, reluctantly, waiting for his next order. Instead he pulled me into his lap by my wrist, grabbing my face and whispering in my ear. His breath was hot and the way he held me so possessively in front of our servants and prisoners, made me shiver with anticipation for anything but what he was about to tell me. I was pushed off his lap smoothly, and I rose as gracefully as I could while I tried to get enough moisture in my mouth to speak. I took a small unsteady breath before I ordered each traitor to be executed. The bloodshed I saw in the ensuing moments broke the facade that I had kept up to that point and my knees buckled. I felt his grip yanking me up and dragging me out of the room as he yelled something I couldn't hear. My ears were pounding with blood and my vision was completely blurred as he continued to drag me for what seemed like an eternity. When I finally heard a door opening, I barely looked up to see where we were. In my head, it didn't matter. Never in my life had I been so conflicted, how could I love and worship someone who could carelessly endorse so much death and dying? Nima's face was haunting me, racking my brain with painful guilt. His hands picking me up brought me back from my thoughts as he placed me on a bed. As I looked around, I noticed just how elaborately decorated the room was, and realized that up to this point, I had simply slept by his side whenever I could get the chance and there had been no noticeable need or luxury of having a bedroom. I met his gaze and my blood ran cold at the look he gave me. He climbed on top of me, pressing his weight against me as my breath hitched in my throat.

 _My, my Amunet. You've developed white the guilty conscience, haven't you? You're not regretting anything concerning me, are you? Do I need to remind you how privileged you are?_

As his lips found the skin of my neck, I melted considerably and I heard myself apologize for being weak as he gently continued. His mouth had moved to my collarbone and nipped at it, making me jump slightly under him. Just as I felt fingers running up my thigh and to the place where I wanted him most, I felt him exhale in frustration right before there was a loud banging on the door. The heat from his body left me so quickly I immediately felt cold and empty, and I was suddenly aware of the connection that remained between us. It had been less painful since I hardly ever left his side, but having the full on physical contact was so relieving that I wondered why I ever questioned him. He spoke my name in a syrupy sweet tone after a brief conversation with whoever had knocked at the door, brief because he sent them to the shadow realm after hearing why they had dared to bother him in his private chambers. I was starting to get used to the screams of people being consumed by the darkness, and I closed my eyes as I sank deeper into the mattress, hearing my name barely perked me up. I felt his weight come back on top of me, his movements like a cat, slow and calculated. The perfect predator.

 _It seems as though its not meant to be right now, as bad as you might want it, my pet. Go to sleep, you're starting to look like a pheasant._

I nodded slowly as his lips found mine, gently kissing me with my eyes still closed. I might have fallen asleep right then and there because I don't remember him leaving after that. I woke up at what must have been hours later, he was nowhere to be seen and the long forgotten pain of being away from him was stabbing at me. I forced myself into falling back asleep, which happened fairly quickly as the throbbing in my heart was too much to deal with. It was honestly the first decent sleep I had gotten in two years and up to that point I avoided looking at my face whenever the opportunity presented itself to me. The lack of sleep combined with the guilt that rode me ruthlessly, truly made me indistinguishable from the people that were brought in to either serve us or die. I certainly did not feel regal despite the tightening of my golden pieces being there to remind me of my place in Bakura's reign. I definitely did not feel privileged by any means, the stress alone from the position was making me appear sickly. Bakura had at least been more strict about my diet, forcing me to eat even when I blatantly told him I wasn't hungry. He may have had me sleep deprived and emotionally wrecked while he built his empire, but I was well fed when virtually everyone else was starving and scavenging for scraps. I suppose in that regard I was most assuredly, privileged.

I woke up again, this time the pain nonexistent as I attempted to stretch out my limbs in bliss. However, as I was about to stretch, my right arm was prevented from any movement. Bakura was holding me, and as to how long he had been there, I had no idea. I didn't even notice he was there until I had decided to move.

"And where do you think you're going?" he whispered into my neck. His warm breath elicited an instantaneous reaction from my body, all my hairs stood on end and a shiver rolled through me.

"Nowhere, my King," I said after a few seconds of shock had stalled my thinking.

"How long has it been since I have touched you this way, Amunet?" he spoke a little louder, his lips lingering on the skin he was speaking to.

"What wa-" I was suddenly cut off by his hands ghosting over my flesh, adding to the trembling which was creeping up on me most ardently. His hand pulled the fabric of my dress up, not stopping until the silk fell in thick cascades around my hips.

"Did you think I forgot about taking you?" he inquired in an almost agitated tone. I thought it best not to annoy him any more and respond, but it was getting progressively more difficult to think, much less do anything with his hand teasing my flesh.

"No, sir," I responded, my voice weaker than I thought it would be.

"Forgive me for not finding the time sooner, my dear," he remarked, nipping at my shoulder and forcing a small moan from my lips.

"I was hoping to return your soul properly before I did this, but I'm finding less motivation for that cause…" he trailed off as he ground his hips against me just as his hand buried itself in between my legs. I gasped, triggering a chuckle as he played with me.

"Does that feel good, my pet?" he hissed into my ear.

All I could do was nod, as he chuckled once more.

"Never been touched there, have you?" he mocked.

I shook my head, words still escaping me as my body tensed and relaxed all at once.

"Not in this life, that is," he said contemplatively.

Even though I could not see him, I could tell he was considering his last statement with painful attention. I honestly felt the regret that was currently washing over him as he continued to touch me, his movements becoming slower, teasing me more to a painful height. I dared to move my arm and touch his forearm affectionately when the most exasperating noises came from across the room. Bakura's hand, lost deep in my thighs, tensed and a small laugh soon began to rumble in his chest. I actually did not pity the person who had knocked so brazenly at our door. I was lost in Bakura's touch and his quiet words. Two years had been a long time, whether I had been conflicted or not, I was still connected to Bakura and the closer I was to him the harder it was to remain angry with him. I wanted him to continue, I wanted more from him and I was desperate to have it. If I had been able to speak, I would have begged for him to ignore whoever was at the door and finally do what he intended to do that night in the laundromat so long ago. When he removed himself from me, I once again felt the cold sting at the loss of the physical connection. I sat up in time to see him fling open the door and grab the man by the neck before bellowing out,

"HAVE YOU MORTALS NOT LEARNED ANYTHING YET!? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT TO DISTURB ME FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY!?"

I saw Bakura grit his teeth, and the muscles in his forearm budged as he tightened his grip before releasing the man back down to the floor. I heard coughing and sputters of something incoherent while Bakura folded his arms impatiently. After a moment or two had passed in dead silence, Bakura muttered something at the floor in front of him before I heard someone scrambling to get up, followed by a series of apologies that were too pathetic to sympathize. How the man had scurried away with his life at that moment, I'll never know. Bakura turned and walked towards me, closing the door with a wave of his hand. His anger radiated off of him in incredible waves and his eyes were dancing with restlessness, he wanted me desperately and yet, would have to wait even longer before he could have me. He must have seen the disappointment in my face because the look he gave as he towered over me, slapped it right off my face.

"Forgive me," I murmured.

His hand pulled my chin up so I could meet his gaze, and his face was much softer this time, despite the sneer he still wore.

"All in good time, perhaps you'll make that ceremony before I get the chance to break you in," his phrasing just as venomous as his tone. My eyes watered as his hand fell from my jaw and he walked away, opening the door with another curt wave of his hand. I was sobbing by the time he had crossed the threshold, and bawling my eyes out once the doors shut swiftly, but quietly after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone, new chapter... right!? I'm toying with an idea for a different FanFic right now, so although I am eager to finish this story...I might be working on something in a different category... Maybe I should let you guess...? Alright, here is a riddle...

What is white, with green and red, can read your every thought, and play you like a JACK in The Box?

Im not very good at making riddles, especially off the cuff like this, however, I enjoy attempting to solve them. I hope you do. Let me know with your reviews, what you think it could mean. I am desperate to finish this sequel, but Ive been DYING to even PLAY with this idea sooooo let me know.

Oh, do you all think Bakura and Atsu-chan will ever get to be together? I'm sorry that I have been TOYING with you all. Maybe this chapter can help with the long wait =)

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! And never will..

* * *

I cried like a child for its mother, wailing until my breathing refused to come in anything but short, frustrated puffs. After what felt like hours of crying, my eyes fell onto a small set of double doors and got off the bed in a trancelike state. Eager to get clean, I was drawn into the tub even before it was finished filling. The dress I had been wearing was the only article of clothing I had been permitted, and it now laid crumpled upon the floor half way into the bathroom. I hadn't bothered to shut the door, but realized that Bakura would not be coming back anytime soon regardlessly.

As the water rose around me, I wrapped my arms around my knees as I huddled up from the chill of being naked. The water was hot and soon I began to see the creamy tendrils of steam rising up before me. The more submerged my body became, the more I relaxed and unfolded my limbs into the spacious tub. I took solace in this basic ritual, it truly being the only time I had to myself in the past two years. The first time I had inquired about taking a shower, Bakura was in the midst of building our current home and we had been taking temporary residences all over the province. The one we were staying at during that particular time, was a sort of mosque, which rested on the bank of the Nile. I remembered Bakura's eyes, how they lit up upon my careful questioning and quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me down the stairs and out a set of doors. Part of the building opened up like the back of a beach house, only with the steps descending literally into the water. On the way there he gestured to two girls who had been nervously awaiting for us to pass them, their faces flushed with terror when he made clear that they were to follow. Upon getting to the steps, he instructed them to undress and wash me, much to my own horror. I objected, telling him it wasn't necessary and I was acknowledged with a glare that set me reconsidering my previous thought on the matter.

The two girls nervously began to fumble with the straps of my dress when he repeated the order, I could feel their hands shaking and it made me feel incredibly embarrassed. My eyes locked onto Bakura's, which were alight with childlike amusement as he watched them remove the dress from my body. Eager to avoid his looming gaze, I stepped into the water, removing the tie to my hair in order to feel less naked in the presence of the three others. I smiled when I realized that there was no soap or anything to wash myself with, therefore no reason for them to continue. I turned around to find that the girls had followed me in, were only inches from me. Pretending as though I had not jumped upon turning around and seeing just how close they were to me, I told Bakura that I no longer needed their assistance since I had nothing to wash myself with. As I submerged myself deeper into the water, he smirked at me before gesturing to the girl on my left, telling her to run and grab some soap. I frowned blatantly, as the other girl began to shyly grab my hair and work it under the water. The girl came running back what felt like seconds later, scared of taking too long perhaps, she practically flew past Bakura, only slowing down as she stepped into the water again. She held a bottle out, squeezing the pearly contents into the other girl's outstretched hand. She waited patiently as my hair was washed, the tension between us almost stifling despite the cool air that the evening had given us. The girl held out a second bottle again to an outstretched hand, pouring the oil in such a large amount that it dripped off her hand as she began to work at my hair again. The girls were eager to finish this task, and frankly, I was too. When I heard Bakura order the girl with the bottles to start on my body, my eyes widened as I realized his true motives. I was ashamed, these girls were around my age and here they were being forced to treat me as if I were some sort of goddess in order to fulfill some fantasy he had. The girl set the bottles down on the last step, walking forward as she pulled the rope from her neck that held a rather small piece of soap. She did not make eye contact with me as she lathered her hands and started rubbing my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bakura sit down at the top of the steps, resting his chin lazily on his fist as he watched with narrowed eyes and his lip curled.

He never ordered anyone after that to assist me, I suppose it was just something he wanted to get out of his system. Maybe he was too jealous to see anyone else touch me, but I was grateful the next time I bathed that he had allowed me to do so in private.

There wasn't much I had control over, including my feelings over Bakura. No matter how uncomfortable he made me, I was overwhelmed by my eagerness to please him. As I sat in the tub, my hair dangling off the edge of the porcelain, I brought my fingers to my temples to begin an attempt to offset the headache that I usually got around that time of day. The aching pain of being away from Bakura was gnawing away at my chest, but the headache that was coming was something I couldn't stand. There was nothing that I could take, nothing that would get rid of it if I didn't attempt to clear my head and try to hinder it as much as possible. As I relaxed deeper into my bath, the pain in my chest eased off so suddenly that I almost nodded off for a second, and when my eyes fluttered open, Bakura was standing in front of me.

"Headache again?" he sneered at me.

I glanced down at the water which was completely void of any bubbles to conceal myself, and felt my face heat up as I attempted to stay relaxed. I nodded dimly, and he smiled as my blush bloomed blatantly across my cheeks. He took slow steps around the tub, until he was directly behind me. I went to move but felt his hands grab the sides of my head, stopping me immediately. His hands moved as his arms adjusted when he kneeled behind me. His mouth was suddenly on the shell of my ear and his breath felt like a concentration of steam from the water. I practically finished melting into the tub and his hands roughly traced the sides of my face, the tips of his fingers gripping my scalp as he scratched in circles at my roots.

"You want me to take it away?" he whispered into my ear.

"I- Take what away?" I asked, forgetting completely about the headache for a moment.

"Your pain?" he asked, his voice so hot in my ear that I hadn't realized I started writhing in the water. I was only acutely aware of this when I heard his chuckle, and immediately stopped moving.

"Yes," I responded after a single finger tapped me expectantly.

To be honest, the pain wasn't as noticeable in his presence, but the tension was completely gone now and the relief that I felt made me hum in bliss.

"No thank you?" his question was laced with that infamous mocking tone I was so wary of.

The gold that encapsulated my neck, wrists and ankles always warmed slightly when I was this under the spell to which Bakura had over me. Whether I liked it or not, I belonged to him, and in more ways than one.

"Ask your King for forgiveness," he whispered once more, this time his tongue finding the curve of my ear and began to nibble once he found my earlobe.

"Forgive me," I practically moaned. "My King," I added hastily.

"Something about you bathing, Amunet, I just can't stand to keep away from you," his hands slid down as he spoke, his hands now submerged in the water as he found all my curves, gripping them possessively every now and then.

"I don't think I can wait any longer, Amunet, I can release your soul whenever I choose. No sense in waiting for something that I can take whenever I want," he said roughly into my neck.

"What do you want, my King?" I asked demurely, knowing the answer I was going to get.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and his hands fell further down my body, pulling my legs apart and touching me where I didn't think he move to so quickly.

"Surely you're smart enough to know what I want, Amunet," he sneered into my other ear, his fingers bringing me rapidly to something I had never truly experienced. When I moaned and began to trash about, his hand stopped and he removed himself from me. I looked to him, confused and extremely flustered.

He folded his arms before speaking, "Stand up," he said, his eyes alight with desire.

I gripped the sides of the tub, the cool surface under my palms slightly jarring in comparison to the heat of the water I now had to try myself from. His eyes tore at my dripping skin and his brows knotted in what I assumed to be frustration.

He took a step closer to me, and I instinctively dropped my head to avoid his piercing gaze.

"None of that, my dear," one hand pulling my chin up while the other gripped my hair. I met his gaze just as his lips were thrust onto mine, his kisses rough and his tongue dominating my mouth with such ferocity that I was powerless against his intentions. His hands drifted again, and his mouth left mine for only an instant as he bent down to pick me up and hold me in his arms. Carrying me out of the bathroom, I felt him kick what must have been my dress and I paused briefly to see if I had been right. His mouth wouldn't give me the opportunity and the thought was soon pushed away as he laid me on the bed seconds later.

Nothing could interrupt us this time, I knew it from the way he kissed me and his gentle movements as he climbed on top of me. The noises that were erupting from my throat were only adding to the excitement that was coursing through Bakura's veins. With each small sound, he'd grind his hips into mine and he'd growl something animalistic; low and haunting. Chills went all over my body and I felt little bumps grace my skin as he continued to kiss me fervently. When his kisses made their way to my collarbone and he nipped at my skin, I jumped slightly, eliciting a chuckle from Bakura.

"Must you jump every time I do that?" he said, not as agitated as I thought he would be.

Soon his mouth had latched onto one of my breasts while his fingers ghosted lightly on the other one. Forgetting all about his possession of a whole other hand, when those fingers found the folds of flesh between my legs, I cried out loud. His hands and mouth all over me was something that I had only dreamed about. He might have been a cruel, vicious man, but he had always treated me with volumes more patience than any other human being on this planet. That was something to be commended for, I knew what he was capable of and he knew that I was very much aware of this fact. If anything, the danger he exuded only enticed me more, especially when he was all over me like this. I wanted him to dominate me in this way, my will was weak against his, and I enjoyed it.

My golden pieces were warmer, tighter even, as I attempted to sit up on my elbows to follow his mouth when he pulled away from me.

He pushed me back down, never stopping the ministrations between my legs as his eyes roamed my body.

"Look how wet you are, is there something that you want?" he asked, blatantly teasing me as I squirmed into his touch a little more. All I could do was nod my head and moan when he rubbed harder after presenting myself to him properly.

"Amunet," he growled my name out, and the piece around my neck tightened considerably. As I fought for air he touched me faster, rubbing insistently and bending down to place his lips gently on mine.

"Good girl, are you going to come before I give you permission?" he asked rhetorically. Just as his lips touched mine, his hand suddenly stopped and I whimpered in frustration. He kissed me harder, even though I was still struggling to breathe and waited for me to be on the verge of passing out before he allowed me air. The tightening released from the golden piece, and I gasped most of my next few breaths in.

"No, I didn't think so," he said contemptuously. He began to pull at the fabric of his shirt, taking it off and throwing it aside before attempting to stand up and removing his pants. I still fought to regain control of my breathing, but I was so turned on that it couldn't be helped either way. When he joined me on the bed again, he was completely naked and I would have begged to be touched.

When our eyes met, I couldn't help the words that tumbled out of my mouth soon after.

"Touch me, please," I pleaded, my legs opening wider for him.

The look he gave me nearly singed the very sheets I was laid upon. He dove at me, his mouth meeting mine eagerly as he gripped my legs.

"This might hurt more than the first time," he breathed into my neck and I nodded my consent, even though there would be no way of knowing that he'd seen it. He adjusted just the same, and I began to feel pressure, intense pressure like I never would have imagined. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder as he pushed further into me, it was painful but I knew that I just had to grit and bear it.

"Look at me," his voice surprisingly soft in my ear.

His eyes were ablaze with desire but he seemed surprisingly peaceful, holding himself still, he lowered his mouth and kissed me gently.

As he kissed me, he slowly began his movement, careful not to hurt me more than he already was. After a few painful moments had passed, the pain was not so terrible and I was able to tolerate more of his slow, languid movements. His mouth barely lifted from my lips and I looked at the sweat glistening on his forehead, chest, and upper arms.

"Better?" he asked, his voice clearly straining as he continued.

I licked my lips and inwardly smiled at the reaction I knew I'd receive when I finally spoke,

"Yes, my King," letting a small grin sweep my face as I waited for him to process my words.

Sure enough, Bakura groaned and pulled me up onto his lap while on his knees. I gasped when he reentered me, guiding me swiftly onto his appendage at a much faster pace than before. His name tumbled out of my lips again and again, all at different volumes until I was practically gasping for air when my whole body tensed so badly I thought that I might explode.

"You feel that my love, that pulse inside of you?" he whispered, his fingers digging deeper into my flesh as he helped guide me down harder and harder.

"Yes," I breathed, barely able to form words as the feeling inside of me threatened to come out.

"Let it go," although it was gentle, his command sent me over the edge and I couldn't help screaming as my back hit the mattress and he thrust harder with a speed that I couldn't fathom.

The gold pieces enclosing my body suddenly tightened again, and when he groaned I knew that he was experiencing what I was too. When he gave one final push inside of me, my breathing was so erratic that I couldn't scream anymore and I could only focus on anything but. There would be no going back from this point on, and there could be nothing that could tear me from the image of his face after we had finished. The way he looked at me made the following words fall from my lips without a second's hesitation,

"I love you," I murmured.

He laid down next to me and his face fell to the side, meeting my eager gaze.

"You loved me much more a long time ago," he replied, not blinking whatsoever.

"It never left," I responded quietly.

He smiled genuinely and closed his eyes slowly, his fingers finding mine and tugging lightly.

"Come here," he spoke, more of a question than an order.

Despite my aching limbs protesting, I followed his hands and climbed on top of him. He held me, stroking my hair away from my neck and whispering little nothings into my ear. When he made me giggle, I felt my golden pieces warm, the tightening never following.

"I missed that," he breathed, more to himself than to me.

I remembered the few occasions where he had made me laugh in our previous life, his genuine smile gracing his usually aloof expression at my foolish giggles.

"Your laugh scares me," I mumbled frankly.

As I laid against him, I felt a rumble in his chest that soon evolved into a hearty laugh that I almost had to block my ears from. Soon, I was laughing along with him as my pieces warmed even more.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know i havent updated this story in a long time but I was in the mood to give my favorite OC some attention. I wrote this fairly quickly, just now, and have NOT edited yet. My bad

* * *

I suppose that I was more accustomed to living like the privileged brat I was, quicker than I had thought I would. I heard the whispers when Bakura was not at my side, I was despised and loathed for the station that I had been granted in the new world. While everyone starved and suffered I simply submitted to Bakura's every beck and call in order to be saved from his great tyranny.

To be honest, I found myself so conflicted by my love for him. I couldn't ever tell him how I felt, but I never suffered from doubt whilst in his presence.

Currently, he was off, in search of some rebels that he had not yet had the pleasure of wrapping around his sword. The ache that was there when we were not close to one another had made me bedridden. I was in so much pain that I could hardly stomach eating and my nights were spent sleepless, too exhausted to cry or complain.

The gold that I was chained in was tight, almost threatening me in his absence. I knew he controlled them, he had the power of the entire world, and yet he tightened the pieces that embraced me like a parent gripping a child's wrist, warning them to behave while they were gone.

The grasp he suffocated me with while he was miles away was most insulting. Had he no faith in me? I had blindly followed him, my only protests were for Nima. Surely he couldn't fault me for that.

I had countless visits from servants while I laid bedridden, all too scared to so much as linger in presence. Yet all of them asked a series of quiet, rehearsed questions, offering me food or running me a bath. Eventually the visits became less frequent the more I declined, and soon I was only bothered three times a day. I noticed that the longer Bakura was gone, the more enbrazoned the servants became, the thoughts circling in my head only added to my uneasiness.

One morning, a more curt knock than I was accustomed to alerted me to sit up in bed.

"Come in," I called hoarsely.

"Morning, miss," a young man came walking in, a long scar tracing his right cheek and a lazy eye. The manner in which he addressed me was unfeeling, and the way he hissed out "miss" made me wary of why he was here.

A chill went through me the more I looked at him, the servants were always female or very young boys, no man had ever dared to enter this room. Furthermore, he bore no food which, at my realization, made my blood run cold.

Bakura told me I was a Queen, that it was in my best interest to always act as such, especially in front of inferiors. I sat up a little straighter, trying to swallow any nervousness before speaking.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Forgive me, your highness," his tone bitter and making my stomach turn at the challenge of my authority.

"But your servants are concerned for your health and suggest that you might be with child, I'm here to take a look," he spoke quickly, getting to the point with a terrifying smirk curling at the side of his mouth.

"I can assure you, I am not pregnant," I was careful not to trip over my words even though panic was setting in. I looked around the room as covertly as possible, I had no need to ever arm myself but I found myself scrambling to find anything that I might use as a weapon. The corner of my eyes picked up on the nightstand on the right hand side of the bed. Next to a few random books was a long and thin dagger, something Bakura enjoyed picking at his teeth with after dinner. I turned, facing the man more as he took a rather trepidatious step towards me. As I fooled him into thinking that he had my full attention by turning to face him, I had neared closer to the knife.

"And I can assure you, in a few minutes only I will know whether or not that be fact," any hint of his smirk had faded, and now he only looked to me with grim determination. He leapt towards me and I rushed to grab the dagger, even with such a simple gesture I was aware of the ache that had pained me, my limbs protesting the movement.

Even though I thought my moments would be clumsy and slow, I found myself surprisingly agile despite the pain. I had even managed to roll off the bed and land on my feet as he bounced off the mattress to where I was a second before.

"I see that our fearless leader has trained you to be distrustful of your faithful servants," he bore his teeth at me while on his hands and knees, glancing at my only possible escape route.

"Get out of my bed, vermin," a voice miraculously erupting from my own mouth.

He raised his eyebrow at the challenge and charged at me, rushing off the bed with savage eyes. I had no fear, a wave of calm washed over me and suddenly I was throwing the dagger in the air and catching it in order to hold it in a stronger grip. I was moving of someone else's accord, every motion fluid and well calculated.

His throat was in ribbons and he was coagulating blood over the floor before I knew it. I'd say I was in a state of shock but then I bent down, grabbing him by the scuff of his head, dragging him with me out the room. I threw open the doors and brandished the traitor to what I very well expected to be multiple servants standing idly by. They all jumped as I held him up the best I could, screaming my curses at all of them and asking if they wanted to join him. The words no sooner fell from my lips then all the servants began to ran away, barreling down the halls as though they had seen death himself.

Well, I suppose they had.

I dropped the body onto the floor, heading back into the room and slamming the doors behind me. I looked down and saw the streak of blood I had made on the floor by dragging the man out. I was still attempting to comprehend the skill with which I had slain the man. The more I tried to understand it, the more I realized I had to put it out of my mind and focus on what had led to that moment. I didn't feel safe, even if I was clearly capable of handling myself.

Being alone with the adrenaline running quickly out reminded me of the ache of being so far from Bakura.

I had to get him back to me.

He had to know that there was an attempt made at my life, and the servants were not only conspiring against him, but me as well. They obviously knew we had been intimate with each other, but they took the pain I endured from our separation as effects from an early pregnancy.

I walked to the bathroom, desperate to take a shower and get all the blood off of me while I contemplated all of this. The closer I got to the shower, the slower and more painful my movements had become.

I missed him. Not simply to get rid of the pain, but to have him here with me. I wanted to lay in bed with him, have him show me that he missed me too. I laughed to myself, knowing full well that his disposition would be anything but lovey-dovey when he returned.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I truly looked evil with the blood spray all over me. My hair was wild and slightly matted around my face. I wished that Bakura could see me like this, I thought, smiling to myself as I turned on the hot water tap, undressing and lumbering in carefully. The water was scalding but I relished in the feel, letting the shower head hit my scalp and the top of my forehead as I ran my hands over my face.

I reached with my eyes closed for the bottle of shampoo and ended up knocking it off of its tiny shelf and onto the shower floor. I bent over to reach for it, when the water cascading down my back ran over my most intimate parts, causing me momentarily to pause. The hot water felt so good and I gripped the fallen bottle but did not stand right away. Instead I placed my free hand flat on the marble floor, adjusting my legs so that they were wider and more of the water hit me.

I moaned at the sensation, thinking of Bakura coming up behind me and pushing himself inside of me. I could feel myself getting wet at the thought alone, and knowing there was nothing I could do about it, I pushed myself from my hand and stood up straight.

I sighed, disappointed that I would not be able to recreate the image in my head anytime soon. Just as I flipped the cap of the bottle up, I froze. The pain had disappeared and I felt even warmer, like he was right behind me. I went to turn when arms held me in place, bare skin kissing my back.

"My Queen, how proud I am to see how well you've handled yourself in my wake," he purred, wrapping his arms around me as the water hit my neck and chest as I leaned into him. My head had fallen back on his chest and he nuzzled his chin affectionately against it, kissing my temple every now and then.

"Wey ach nan ah tukee a tarra no," I spoke softly, knowing what the words meant, but not why I had spoken them.

"Amunet," he cooed in my ear, my jaw completely slack as I awaited the next time his voice would linger along my neck. "Did you miss your King?" his voice was rough and it made me tremble. All my fears and stress from everything that had just transpired were already down the drain, the steam encircled us as touched me. His hands ran over my stomach and moved up, cupping my breasts as I melted into him. His fingers lightly pinching my nipples as his mouth sucked my neck, bruising the skin while he pressed himself against my ass. His length was throbbing and I pushed back on it, toying my hips from side to side. One of his hands dropped, forcing itself between my legs and playing with me.

I whimpered, his touch was already bringing me close to climaxing.

"How about you get back in that position you were just in?" he said, kissing me in between each of his words.

I smiled and put the bottle of shampoo I was somehow still holding on to back on the shelf before bending completely over and placing each hand on the floor.

He groaned loudly at the sight of me, he hadn't laid a finger on me once I had bent down. The anticipation of it was driving me mad, and after only a few seconds I surrendered.

"Claim me, my King," I said weakly.

I gasped when he entered me so quickly that I was struck by the pain more than anything else. He moved fast and rough, pumping into me with a vigor that was making my limbs shake as I tried to hold them up.

I cried out, he was groaning low and I couldn't help it anymore.

My walls tightened around him and he pushed himself as far as he possibly could before spilling inside of me. He exhaled loudly, taking his time to remove himself from me.

"Amunet, what do you do to me?" his voice tinging on a chuckle.

"I can ask you the same thing," I said slyly, panting as I eased off my hands. The water was still running hot and I was starting to feel dizzy.

I turned around to face him and he met my lips immediately, kissing me softly but with just as much desperation as he had just demonstrated.

"Ai kyar" I whispered in between breaths.

"I missed you too, Amunet,"


	11. Chapter 11

Long time no... see? Well, been messing around with this chapter for a while now. Its long. But decent. I think. Im very tired. Just enjoy.

* * *

"Why did you leave? You know how much it hurts me," I stammered out.

"I couldn't take you with me, it was too dangerous, although now I'm thinking I should have.." he grinned.

I grinned back at him, pulling a fresh silk dress over me, the straps barely touching my shoulders.

"And where did you get this?" he smiled, coming over to me with an unsatisfied look in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked rather rhetorically, knowing full well that I loved the feeling of slipping into a silken dress.

"Yes, " I blushed, "Thank you," my cheeks burning the longer he looked at me.

"You're so beautiful, Amunet," he whispered. "I have half a mind to take that dress right back off of you, but you should rest," he touched my face gingerly, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine, tenderly. He bent down lower, picking me up and carrying me to bed.

I held on to the back of his neck when he let me down, desperate to keep him with me a little longer.

"I'll be back, pet," his words muffled as he spoke into my hair, making me giggle.

A hand squeezed mine and I allowed him to stand up.

He finished getting dressed, glancing at me every so often.

"It really does hurt that badly when you're far," I mumbled out.

"I know. But it allows me to know where you are at all times, and when you need me," stating the last part in his lowest possible voice.

"Is that why you got here so quickly? You knew I had been in trouble?" I asked, completely confused.

"Of course, my pet. I felt your fear. I just didn't think that I'd come back to you already have taken care of the situation," he chuckled, clearly amused.

"It felt so natural, like that day you first brought me to Egypt. Remember we were walking to the tomb, and I grabbed your knife?" I spoke rather cautiously, not sure how he would react. I kept my eyes down at my hands in my lap.

"Do you want to come along with me?" he folded his arms in a challenge. I stayed silent.

"You wont be in any pain if you stay by my side," his tone baiting.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly.

A smile curved at his mouth, splitting open once he began to laugh.

"Oh, my beautiful darling, I am taking care to ensure that no one dares to ever touch a hair on your head ever again. More importantly, we must cleanse our home of any traitors and demonstrate first hand what I demand of these inferiors- get up," he practically shouted the last part. Apparently he had made up my mind for me, and I was now accompanying him to deal with the servants.

I climbed off the bed trepidatiously, standing before him in the dress he had brought for me, doing my best not to laugh.

"Come, I want to look over your knife skills," he smirked.

I was tired but anxious to stay next to him, even if he was in a different room I still would have trouble falling asleep. Also, I was curious to see how much of a fluke killing that man was. I never would have thought I could have been so capable at protecting myself.

I walked alongside him, following the drying red streak out the room and down the hall.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, careful to avoid the blood with my bare feet.

"I was on my way back already, I had a feeling.." he trailed off, his expression unreadable. I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth moving on its own accord:

"Rai eh no tan era," the words fell from lips and caused him to turn around to face me instantly, his expression fierce.

"Ehc ara ah sut tarra," he responded, the words eliciting chills all over my body.

I shouldn't have understood him, but I did.

Our past life together flashed in my mind, but I saw it from his own eyes, coming to our home to find that I had been forcibly taken by the Pharaoh.

The memory pained me, but I continued to look at him. I felt his anguish in that moment, I knew he'd always protect me, that he could never let anything happen to me ever again.

"Come," he said quietly, pulling himself away from me.

I quickly met up with him, continuing our brisk walk down the hall.

We were completely silent, the only sound hitting my ears were our careful steps as we headed down the stairs and into the courtyard where, much to my surprise, all of the servants were rounded up. Surrounding them, were his personal guards, all armed with various weapons. My stomach began to sink, most of the servants were practically children or girls close to my age. I could not see them plotting against us or attempting to stage any murder.

I glanced nervously to Kura. He was wearing a smug impression as he surveyed the scene.

"I turn my back for one second and you all think you can try and form some pathetic revolt?" he spit out, his anger growing the more he spoke.

"What's more insulting is thinking that you could lay a finger on my property in order to get to me," the gold pieces on my body began to warm significantly.

"Come," he gestured towards me and I stepped forward, standing directly beside him.

"Speak now and identify yourself so you can be spared from any violence by my personal hand. Anyone with anything to do with that rat whose throat was slit, will answer to her, first," he folded his arms and I could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him.

The yard was eerily silent, the servants mostly looked down or exchanged nervous glances at one another.

I wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, or my voice.

"Now!" he bellowed, making everyone in the courtyard, including myself, jump.

"Either someone starts talking or all of you can face judgment," he sneered, demanding that someone answer him with the look alone that he gave them.

The seconds that passed were painfully long, and I was just about to start begging him to leave them alone when a young woman stepped forward. She was immediately flanked by two guards and forced on her knees in front of us.

"Very good, now tell me - who was the man that went into my private chambers?" he snarled.

"I don't know-" he smacked her so hard that she fell over, crying into the dirt.

The guards pulled her back onto her knees, her face already red and wet from her tears.

"What do you know then, or are you content with just wasting my time?" his patience running thin.

"He w-worked outside with t-the horses. He c-c-came into the kitchens the other day after you had left. He w-wanted a re-v-volt, he said," she gasped for air, still crying but doing her best to speak. "He s-said,"

"OUT WITH IT!" he screamed.

"He said that we c-could avenge our loved ones by taking yours," she was bawling now, spitting and choking out almost every other word, whispering apologies as she collapsed back into the dirt.

Her words had only troubled me, and I didn't even want to consider how Bakura was taking in this information. I'm sure I could speak for both of us when I say that we were surprised and that there was far more to it then what we had heard thus far.

Just as Bakura opened his mouth to speak, I stepped forward, looking at him for consent before continuing.

His brows furrowed in frustration, but acquiesced just the same when he nodded stiffly.

"Girl," I spoke loudly, knowing how many eyes and ears I had on me. I did not want to come off as soft by any means, especially after what had just transpired.

She looked up at me, fear still screaming out of her every pore.

"Who among you engaged that man? Surely it was not you, you're far too cowardly-" Bakura snorted, clearly amused at how I picked up where he had left off. I did my best not to smile as I continued questioning her, desperate to find out what I could.

"Who among you had told him that I was bedridden?" I heard Bakura take in a sharp breath while it seemed like everyone else held theirs.

Her eyes grew wide, and I knew that there truly was far more to this than what groveled beneath me.

"I-I-I-"

"Girl," I interrupted, losing my own patience with her, "no harm will befall you unless you do NOT comply with me, understand? Now, I'm going to ask you one last time," I glared at the group behind her before my eyes fell onto her sniveling form once more.

"Who engaged that man?" my voice remained strong and clear. What followed was silence so deafening that I knew she'd have to break it.

Her face screwed up painfully, and I knew that I had gotten to her.

"Sansa!" she cried.

There was movement in the group, murmuring and a few girls started crying at the name.

"Sansa," I called, "Come here or I will get you myself," my voice strangely threatening. I was actually scared to see the face that the name belonged to, knowing full well what had to be done with her.

When a body came forward I looked up, expecting to see a frightful face, I was almost relieved when the face was defiant and angry staring back at me.

The girl whimpering beneath me was shoved aside as more guards brought the woman named Sansa to me. Immediately I knew, Sansa had been romantically involved with the man who had died by my hand. She was bitter for the turn of events, and as much as I could respect her loyalty, an attempt on my life had been made. I couldn't stand for such an action, and Bakura most assuredly would not either. I looked back at him as Sansa was brought to me, his expression rather stoic but his lip was curled in what I garnered to be amusement. He was eager to see what I would do with the girl.

Facing her, I was determined to make an example of what she had done. I could empathize with her defiance, but I couldn't condone it, especially with Bakura watching.

"Are you truly Sansa?" I inquired.

She looked at me, her eyes narrowing as she bit her lip.

"I wont ask you again, are you Sansa?"

"Yes," she said, distaste oozing from the only word she had spoken thus far.

"Did you tell the man that now lies dead that I was bedridden?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes," her eyes fell to the ground but she had yet to lose the rebellious glare.

"You believed that I was pregnant?"

I gained her attention again, she looked at me with fear finally creeping into her eyes. She did not answer, but I noticed that she had started shaking. Bakura suddenly stepped into my line of sight and I didn't have to look at him to know that he was radiating anger strong enough to make even the guards tremble. Still, he did not interrupt me.

"I'm taking your silence as a definite yes. You thought I was with child, that's why I was bedridden and why revenge would be so much sweeter for all of you, wouldn't it?" I heard Bakura laugh coldly as I watched the girl attempt to quell her shaking. "As I told him right before I slit his throat, I can assure you, I am not pregnant. However, scheming to kill a young woman, and a pregnant one at that, is most disappointing. Why would you do this? Have I not treated you well? Have I not shown you kindness when our King has not demanded such a thing from me?"

She was shaking quite violently now, and yet she kept her gaze fixated on the ground. Bakura was growing impatient, and so was I.

I reached out and grabbed her hair, forcing her closer to me.

"You would kill me and my unborn child after I showed you all mercy? Your King was eager to do away with every single one of you," my voice grew louder, reaching the entire courtyard. "And yet I begged him to spare you. This is the thanks I get?"

It was true. Bakura had such a bloodlust that when he made mention that all we needed were the guards, whom he knew he could trust- I had to spend a whole night convincing him not to kill the innocents that now stood in front of me.

I yanked her head as I spoke, she yelped but did not give into my will. I wanted her to apologize, to cry, beg, anything. No matter what I said or did, I realized that I wouldn't be able to break her after killing her man. She was already broken. She would be sorry it got him killed, sorry that it didn't work out, but she would never be sorry that she had tried. I knew what I had to do.

I gripped her hair harder and twisted it, making her face the others. I looked to Bakura who smiled, throwing me a knife which I caught perfectly by the handle.

"Did anyone else confer with the traitor? Speak now or I'll slit your throat too," I tightened my hands, her hair and my knife.

"No," her voice was defeated and quiet, but that was all I needed to hear.

I cut her neck just as easily as I had earlier, I heard her gurgle blood when I let go as she fell forward.

Part of me was utterly stunned, my stomach turning at the very sight of my action.

The other part of me was content, relieved to have spilled her blood as well.

Bakura kicked at the body, grinning from ear to ear as he looked to the other servants. All of which were either crying or standing still, shock rattling through them.

"I will not hesitate to spill anyone else's blood for any reason, but conspiring against me will grant you a far worser fate than this stupid girl," he yelled. "What you all witnessed just now, was yet another act of mercy on behalf of this woman," he sneered. "If it was up to me, I would have kept her alive long enough to send her soul to the shadow realm for all of eternity," licking his lips at the idea.

"You," he gestured to the girl who had spoken Sansa's name. She looked between us, her face tearstained, dirt sticking to her face from hiding it from the violent scene before her.

"Come with us," he paused. "The rest of you, work as though your pathetic lives and the lives of your families depend on it," he taunted. Grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her along, I followed them closely behind.

Once we were inside he threw her against a wall, to which she quickly braced to avoid falling again.

"Get what you need to clean the blood upstairs, and fresh sheets. You better not take any longer than you need or I'll find someone else to clean it, along with the addition of yours," he growled out.

Her legs seemed to be unresponsive at first, but she hustled just the same.

After I lost sight of her, I turned back to Bakura who was looking at me curiously, waiting for me to come closer to him.

"You didn't tell me that," his voice low.

I lowered my eyes shamefully. I knew he wouldn't like hearing the rumors going around about us.

"Forgive me," I lingered against the wall, "I didn't want to upset you further," I looked to him for reassurance, only finding his mood unreadable.

"Come," he finally spoke, not waiting for me to begin walking towards our room.

I followed his fast pace, practically running in order to catch up to him. When we had made our way upstairs and the long streak of red began to mark our familiar path, he stopped so quickly that I almost bumped into him. He turned around and picked me up, carrying me into the bedroom.

He placed me onto the couch on the far side of the room and walked back to the open door, leaning on the threshold and peering out into the hallway.

I didn't say anything, lest I worsen his mood. Soon I heard the hurried steps of the girl he had ordered to clean up the blood, and quickly straightened up.

"Bed first," he snapped.

She glanced my way as she stepped cautiously past Bakura, setting down the bucket of steaming water and dropping the rag in it. In her other arm she carried a thick folding of sheets which she had tucked tightly underneath as she began to undress the bed.

Bakura turned around and watched her, she was shaking like a leaf, therefore making it more difficult for her to change the sheets as quickly as she was attempting to.

I looked at Bakura, who immediately saw the pity on my face and glared at me until I looked down.

After a few painful moments spent with only the rustling sounds of fabric to occupy me, she had finished setting the bed and wrapped all of the old sheets into one and placed it carefully at her feet.

"Floors," he said stiffly.

She grabbed the bucket and walked over to the very beginning of where red met the cool tan tiles. Getting on her knees, she rang out the rag and started scrubbing. Bakura unfolded his arms, walking lazily around the bed in order to get a better view of her. I felt an inkling of fear for the girl, she had been honest and loyal to me, I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Bakura seemingly read my mind, because he sauntered over to me and I moved over instinctively, allowing him the majority of the space on the couch. He remained silent, only the sounds of cloth being softly rubbed in liquid could be heard.

He rolled his head towards me rather dramatically and I felt my eyebrow raising quizzically.

I almost broke the silence by asking what he was thinking when he reached out and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my head directly into his lap. He had twisted my head so that I could look directly at the girl, who was peering at us from the corner of her eye as she worked.

"How will we pass the time?" I could practically hear his grin, lifting his free hand and closing the door with a flick of his wrist.

The girl jumped but continued working just the same, if not a little faster.

Bakura kept his other hand on my neck, holding me there as he lifted his hips slightly, burying my face deeper into his lap.

He adjusted himself a little more, grabbing my hair and forcing my head up so I was forced to meet his gaze.

"Unbutton me," he commanded, the smile never faltering from his eyes.

My fingers fumbled awkwardly over the cool metallic adornments as I obeyed him.

I looked back up at him, awaiting further instruction, but he only looked at me plainly. I knew what he wanted me to do.

I turned my head to see if the girl was looking, and she averted her eyes once I had done so. Bakura used one finger, pushing it into my cheek and forcing my attention back to him.

I unzipped his pants and began to reach inside. I heard him growl quietly when I made proper contact, pulling his length out carefully and with only minor difficulty.

I trembled nervously in his lap, not knowing how I should proceed.

"Suck," his voice tinging somewhere between mocking and desperate.

I looked at his length and put my mouth over the tip, looking at him reassuringly when I made a few trepidatious movements with my mouth.

I heard the cloth being moved at a furious pace, followed by the bucket being moved, indicating that she was moving on to another section.

My cheeks were hot with embarrassment by the way he viewed me, a haze of lust encircling his head. I took more of him into my mouth, sucking softly and sparing an occasional glance to make sure I was doing it correctly.

He groaned, grabbing my hair and controlling the speed at which I moved. He managed to make me choke but I did my best to swallow the gagging sensation, moving along with his motion. When he finally let me up for air, I felt drool falling from my bottom lip, onto his massive appendage.

"Good girl," he allowed a small amount of satisfaction to sweep across his features.

I couldn't help how badly I was blushing as I moved to take more of him into my mouth again, but he tugged himself away from me.

"Did I say you could have more?"

I shook my head, invariably confused.

He snickered at me, the bucket thudding back onto the floor by what I perceived to be very close to the door.

"Sir?" a small, pained voice made its way over to us.

"What?" he snapped, pushing me back down his length. I continued sucking as his hand guided me.

"M-mm-may I leave to clean the hall?" she stammered out, eager to avoid the act she had no choice but to witness.

"Mmmmmmmmm…." he mused her question while looking down at me. He lifted my head by my hair and smirked.

"Do you want her to wait until we're done?"

Slowly, I shook my head no. He seemed disappointed in my answer but reacted quickly just the same.

"Out! And if I find you still there, I will make good on my earlier threat," he yelled out.

It seemed like she barely even touched the handle before she was out in the hallway, shutting the door just as quickly as it was opened.

He snapped his fingers, bringing my attention back to attending to him.

"Lick," he said impatiently, pushing me off the couch and onto my knees.

He looked at me expectantly and I surrendered, keeping my hand at the base while my tongue swept up his length.

He growled, throwing his head back and relaxing deeper into the couch.

I inwardly smiled at his reaction, continuing to do what he ordered.

Suddenly swatting my hand away, he grabbed himself and pulled it closer to his stomach and away from my mouth.

"Stick your tongue out," he said, his voice clearly straining.

I opened my mouth, brandishing my tongue as he moved my head with his free hand back down.

"Lick," he ordered again.

Our eyes locked onto each others as I licked his balls, using my tongue to circle them and eliciting another growl to creep up from his throat.

"Hands," even though he said it, the gold encasing my wrists were forcing my hands exactly where he had wanted them.

One hand gripped his length, moving up and down as he twisted my hand around so my entire arm was pinned behind my back.

"I didn't say stop," he said scornfully.

I was a little overwhelmed to keep focused, regardless of how little I was actually in control of. I opened my mouth and sucked softly at his flesh, hoping to appease him once more.

He took in a sharp breath and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head up and my mouth back onto his tip. He tightened my collar, I could no longer breathe easily as it were, but he was clearly getting enjoyment from the conflicting look on my face.

"You want my seed?" his eyes were devilish as he spoke the words low, taunting me with his power.

All I could do was murmur in response, despite all of my embarrassment, I felt the space between my thighs extremely hot and wet. I was enjoying myself, pleasing him turned me on to such a degree that I prayed he would reward me afterwards. He dominated me knowing how anxious I was to submit to him. He was a tyrant, and I was powerless to his will.

When he released, I gagged but still managed to swallow. I dripped some back onto him when I lifted my mouth off, but he grabbed my hair and guided me back down to lick whatever mess I had made.

"Clean it up," his voice was surprisingly soft for him, but I was still able to detect the grating tone that always managed to be there.

I licked and sucked at him until he grunted, releasing my gold pieces from the strain they had me in.

I sighed in relief, bringing my pinned arm back around and sitting on my heels.

"Good girl," he purred, warming the gold but did not tighten them whatsoever.

I smiled affectionately as he leaned forward to pet my head.

"Do you want a reward?" he teased.

I closed my eyes, nodding my head into his gentle caressing. His fingers moved to my face, tracing my cheeks and lips with such a light touch that I shivered.

"Come here," he put his hands under my arms and lifted me up, carrying me to the bed.

When he laid me down, he pushed my dress up hastily and swiped a finger across my heat.

I immediately moaned, instinctively spreading my legs.

He climbed over me, disregarding the area I wanted him most as he put his hands under my back and pulling me higher on the bed. Slinking back down my legs, he pulled them apart and rested my ankles on his shoulders, fingering where the gold that encased them ended and my flesh began. His lips finally met the spaces he was toying with, kissing them until he grew impatient and moved down my legs, making me tremble the closer he got. When he was finally at the top of my inner thighs, I could feel his breath ghost over my heat and it made me writhe and beg him quietly to touch me. He did not say a word, only continued to tease me, occasionally brushing a finger across my folds as he sucked on the flesh of my inner thighs.

I moaned loudly, frustrated and extremely impatient.

"You enjoyed submitting your mouth to me?" he questioned. His mouth continued to suck on my skin as I pondered his question when he suddenly nipped at me.

"Yes, my King," I responded quickly, but not bothering to hide my frustration.

And just like that, he had granted my request, although not in the way I had been expecting. A hand smacked my core so swiftly that I jumped more in surprise than anything else. The motion was enough though, and I hoped he'd do it again as I continued to squirm before him.

"Patience is a virtue, Amunet. Did you forget?" he smacked me again.

I opened my legs wider, looking at him with what I hoped was the sweetest smile I could possibly muster, shaking my head no to answer him.

He narrowed his eyes and smacked me a few more times, all in a row and forcing indistinguishable sounds out of my mouth.

I heard him chuckle when he stopped, and my eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in, finally tasting me. His tongue flicked sharply against my clit, forcing me to jerk involuntarily and beg him not to stop.

I could tell that he was grinning, relishing in my submission to him as his mouth moved against me. It wasn't long before I was grabbing at the sheets, asking for permission to cum which he immediately denied. Just when I thought I wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer, that I'd have to defy him, he stopped and replaced his mouth with his fingers, touching me delicately.

I groaned at the loss of his mouth but then his voice sauntered over to my ears,

"Cum for me," his mouth met my wet flesh with such eagerness that I was exploding instantly.

I cried out his name so many times that my throat burned and I bucked and shook so violently that I didn't know how he had managed to keep his mouth on me.

Once I had stopped thrashing about, he swiped his tongue against me one last time and climbed over me, laying to my right.

My breathing was erratic as I looked at him, cracking a smile when he moved into kiss me.

"How did I pass all this time without you?" he sighed, settling back down.

"You forgot about me," I said quietly.

Recalling the exact moment when he had touched my hand in the backyard of my old home, no less than a few lifetimes ago. The look of realization sweeping across his pale features, followed by,

 _Amunet, how I've missed you_

He had forgotten me. Wether or not he had control over the matter did not matter, I was not so interested in the details. For some reason, I couldn't help being so bothered by it.

He had been "awake" for over five thousand years now, brewing about the pharaoh and yet one tiny detail seemed to have escaped him, me. Truly, motives for revenge couldn't have been any greater for what happened to me in my past life with him. I remembered what the Pharaoh had done to me, the babies I had ripped from me, their dead bodies swinging from Aknadin's calloused hands.

I could smell the burning of human flesh as I weeped in and out of consciousness. I knew what he had done to them. Im surprised he didn't take the ashes from their bodies and throw them at me, but the memories were just as painful.

I wondered how exactly Bakura could ever forget me, and not his hate. I had carried his blood, I gave him life to continue that hate, what he needed to survive and accomplish what he eventually did.

"How could you forget me?" I whispered again, upset with myself that I hadn't considered it before.

He reached over and pulled me into his embrace, muttering to me in a tongue that I shouldn't have understood.

My existence had been completely erased from his memory. And my former self had personally seen to that. He told me that it was the only way I could have relieved him of the grief that I felt I had caused him.

I cried into his chest, listening to his every word, painful as it was.

Cursed. Truly, we had been cursed in our former life together.

But not anymore. Not another moment would be spent living under anyone else. We had been cut down and sacrificed time and time again.

He promised me, as I clung to him, promised that I'd be safe now. Nothing could ever harm me again. I took in a few difficult, shaky breaths and attempted to untie the knot in my throat.

I spoke to him in the same tongue, my vision blurry as I pushed myself onto an elbow to look at him.

His expression was blank, but his eyes were riddled with painful emotion while he listened.

I know I had hurt him by bringing everything up, but he did not get angry or pull away from me. Then he did the thing I least expected, he placed a hand on my cheek and brushed away a tear, placing his lips softly on mine.

He kissed me so tenderly that I felt more tears fall, which he continued to brush away. He was reassuring me, and I had never felt so connected to him than I did in that moment. I kissed him back just as softly, both of his arms now snaking around me. Enveloping me into his being, I became the part of him that he had missing. I couldn't help but hold onto the moment, the warmth of his embrace and the passion he kissed me with. My gold pieces warmed pleasantly, his lips met mine again and again. The bed groaned slightly as he rolled me underneath him, holding me all the while.

I was still wet so when he placed himself between my legs, he slipped inside easily. He kept his mouth on mine, making me gasp as he moved. He filled me up, taking his time to explore every inch of me, his lips leaving mine to move across my chest, the valley between my breasts. When I placed my hands on his shoulders, he held my back and rolled onto his, placing me on top. His hand traced the notches up my spine to my neck, pulling my face close to his and kissing me as he rolled his hips. I moaned into his mouth and he removed his hands, placing them on my hips. I sat up and looked down at him, understanding what he desired of me. I moved up and down, but his hands on my hips controlled how fast my movements were. He kept the pace slow, and looked up at me adoringly, love written in his eyes.

"Akefia," I sighed, my legs growing tight the closer I got.

Akefia. I couldn't remember the last time I had said his name.

He smiled, although it wasn't mischievous at all. It was warm and genuine, and he traced his fingers lightly over my breasts, cupping them and palming my nipples in careful circles. I was already feeling spent, but I did my best to keep the pace to the one he had set.

He groaned, pulling me back down and locking his lips with mine. Before I could process what he was doing, he was rolling us onto our sides, taking the top position and adjusting our tangled legs. He slid his hands under my shoulder blades and increased the pace, bringing me closer to exploding. I gasped for air as his mouth hovered over mine, I was cumming and he had been waiting to do the same. We clutched each other, our breathing erratic and our bodies slightly sticking together from a light sheen of perspiration. His final kiss made my eyes close, the weariness in my body taking over.

When he removed himself from me, he fell back onto the bed, bouncing me slightly.

"I could never forget you," he mused.

I opened my eyes, and my head fell in his direction. He was staring, fixated on the canopy of the bed. He looked at me and smiled, but it was lurking evil intent.

I shied away a bit, looking back at him curiously.

"What?" I queried.

He sat up with a surprising amount of energy and put a hand over my stomach, lost in thought the more he lingered there.

"What?" I repeated, suddenly on edge despite my sheer exhaustion still lingering.

"You're pregnant," he smiled, joy radiating off his entire body.

My mouth would have dropped to the floor, had I not been laying down.

"H-how.." I trailed off, not really comprehending what question I wanted to ask first.

"Come here," he demanded, laying back down with a look of satisfaction that I had yet to see don his features.

It was enough to make me grin but not enough to take my mind off of what I had just learned.

I laid beside him, resting my head on his chest as his arm curled around me.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not the most powerful being on this pathetic planet for my lack of perception, my queen," he sniggered.

"You can't hide anything from me, that includes anything happening right there," he touched my stomach, tracing a finger around my belly button.

"You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, you wore pregnancy like a goddess. Now you can live like one. How many children will you give me?" he asked, breathing in my hair deeply.

"I don't know," still stunned. As much as I wanted to talk to him, we had practically fooled around all day and I had killed two people. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I was drifting deeply into his scent.

"The proper answer is, as many as I wish," I heard him say, faintly.

"As many as you wish," I murmured sleepily.

I had gotten a quiet laugh from him, tucking his arm under mine and pulling me even closer. I could have purred with content if I wasn't already falling asleep, my limbs useless and made of cement.

"You could have had such a different life, Amunet. What if I didn't find you?" his voice veered far from me, but I listened as long as I could.

"You would have been lost from me forever, and I never would have known. What a sad existence I would have had, an even harsher reign for my pitiful subjects.." I could hear him grin as I faded out.

When I awoke, he was gone but the pain was only a dull ache. I had so many questions and he had yet to dispel any of them.


End file.
